A Thief's Commitment
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: Yes, bad title, I know. If you have a better one please share. *Sequel to a thiefs love* It's Anzu and the gangs last year of high school, and strange murders are happening around the town. Its up to them to find out what is going on. Bad summary. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Me:I'm back! And only after one day! Its a freaking miracle!

Anzu:I have a feeling this one is going to...contain things...

Me:And you are right :D There WILL be a lemon

Bakura:YES!

Me:But not for a while

Bakura:Damn it

Me:Hahaha anyway, As you may have noticed, Kaiba was not in the last story. I kind of forgot about him, which is sad becuase I do like him. Some of the time.

Kaiba:Some of the time?

Me:Yes. Now, I don't own Yugioh. I dont know where you would have gotten this idea, but I don't own it. Never have and never will. I don't own Elecktra, she has and ALWAYS will belong to Sorcess of the Nile. I just a permission to use her when I feel like it. I hope that didn't sound rude

Bakura:I think it did

Me:Shut your face. NO FLAMES! For those of you who don't know what a flame is, this is what it is: Your story sucks, stop writing, You really suck as a writer. I don't tolerate that. Its rude. I like constructive critiscm and good comments. And if you flame about the pairing, I will laugh at you and wonder why you read it. Oh and there will be no love triangle. I hate them and will never do them. Also it kind of sucked in the last story, so I'm planning on doing better ^-^

Valon:I think this is the longest disclaimer yet

Me:What are you doing here?

Valon:I don't know. Just felt like it. Oh, and if your bored, come check out Story of a kidnapped girl. If you love me, you will read it :)

Me:-_- Get lost Valon. Now get reading. Oh and if you haven't read a Thiefs love or a thiefs promise, I would highly recomend reading those first. This is the third story in the three part trilogy. It's two years after a Thiefs love, so everyone is in their senior year. If you were wondering, Hiro made senior class president.

* * *

"HELP! SOMEONE, HELP ME!"

A bald man ran down the street, glancing around the area for the thing that was attacking him. He couldn't explain what it was, but it had been trying to kill him. All he had been doing was walking down the street from the Industrial Illusions office and then he had been attacked. The attacker had torn a whole straight through his brief case, making papers of all sorts fly out. Needless to say, he had been scared shitless.

"HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME! AHCHHHHH"

The man twisted his right knee and now he was laying on the sidewalk, writhering in pain. He heard footsteps come closer to him. He glanced up in fear as a stilletoe shoe came in contact with his face. He nearly vomited as he flet blood rush into his mouth. He heard the attacker chuckle. "And it looks like the hunter has caught her prey. Hehehehehe."

He looked up into the shadows, not being able to see her face. "Please...I'll do anything...what do you want?"

He heard her chuckle again. "I didn't expect you to get this far you know, its been quite the chase. But you never can tell when luck like yours will run out."

The man tried to back up. "Please...don't! I beg you!" He began to panic when he heard a shearing sound. He looked up at the moonlight to see the reflection of a scythe on the street. He began to panic. "W...who are you? why are you doing this?"

She gave him a vicious smile. "Why I'm doing this won't matter. You are just prey." The last thing the man saw was a scythe settling itself between his eyes, hooking itself into his brain. The girl smirked and pulled the scythe out of the mans body, watching emotionlessly as his body slumped to the ground, his eyes rolling back into his head.

She put the scythe back on her back. "It's too bad you had to end this way. Really, it's a pity," she began to walk away, pausing for a moment to look back at his body. "I'll let you in on a secret though, my name is Miyu."

* * *

"Whatcha readin Elecktra?"

Elecktra looked up to see Anzu peering down her shoulder to the newspaper article she was reading. Elecktra smiled and then it turned to a serious frown. "A man was murdered last night. They found his body this morning."

Anzu tilted her head. "That's sad. But why is this man so important?"

Elecktra looked at the article. "He was the manager of Industrial Illusions. But it's the way he was murdered that interests me."

"That's not sadistic." Anzu replied sarcastically. Elecktra rolled her eyes. "Something curved and sharp ran through his brain. More than likely a scythe."

Anzu raised her eyebrows. "A scythe?"

"Yup. It's odd though, most people would use a gun. But this...this is pretty much an old weapon."

Anzu took her seat. "Could it have been an assasain."

Elecktra shook her head. "I don't know. It might have been, but something tells me that something more is going on. That more people are going to get hurt."

Anzu sighed. "Well hopefully more people won't get hurt. And if he or she tries to hurt my friends, I'll kick their ass."

Elecktra snickered. "I'll join you on that one. I think Bakura is rubbing off on you."

Anzu shook her head. "No, I've just grown up. Two years ago, I was this meek girl who didn't know what she wanted. Now I know what I want. Speaking of what I want, where is Bakura?"

At that moment a boy with fluffy white hair walked into the room with a scowl on his face. His facial features didn't soften when he saw Anzu, but it turned up into a smirk. Putting down his school bag, he turned to her. "Don't I get a hug?" Anzu smiled and went over to hug him. She felt all safe when she inhaled his scent. It still smelled of cinnamon.

Elecktra yawned and pretended to look bored causing the albino to glare at her. Elecktra just shrugged at him and pretended to start reading the newspaper. Anzu gave a sigh. No matter what she did, Bakura and Elecktra never seemed to like one another. But that didn't mean she wouldn't keep trying. "Ok you two stop. I know you don't like each other, but could you please try?"

Elecktra shook her head. "I don't like him and never will. Also, I think you could do better than him."

Bakura glared at her. "What did you say?"

"You heard me."

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Enough! Elecktra, I'm not going to leave. I won't ever leave him. Sure I have made some stupid mistakes in the past, but I'm stronger now. I want him so why would I leave him?"

Yuugi joined the argument. "Anzu is right. Elecktra, don't try and break them apart because you know they won't leave each other. They're with each are every single minute of the day it seems."

Elecktra sighed and gave up. "Fine. But don't expect me to like him."

Anzu shrugged and left the argument. She turned to face Bakura, still in his arms. He smirked down at her. "So don't I get a kiss?"

She smirked and kissed his cheek. He frowned. "Is that it?"

She giggled. "It is if you don't ask nicely." Bakura growled at this and swooped her lips up for a kiss. Anzu melted in this. This was her favorite part about Bakura. He was rough and dangerous, yet in his own way, he loved her. Very passionatly she might add. She remembered all those times she teased him when he wanted something and usually it almost lead to sex until she stopped him and told him to wait.

He was usually annoyed by this, but when Anzu said no, she meant no. Also, she didn't want to end up pregnant. That would not look good on her last year of highschool. At that moment, a tall dark haired boy with a scowl on his face walked in. It was none other than Seto Kaiba. He sneered at them as he walked by. "Oh look, if it isn't the albino and the friendship preacher."

Anzu glared at him. "Shut up Kaiba. Don't call us that as if you're superior and we're inferior."

Kaiba shrugged. "Does it look like I care what I call you? No. Now leave me alone, I have important work to do."

"Like see how big his ego has gotten in the last 24 hours." Anzu muttered.

"I heard that."

"You were meant to." Elecktra butted in. Kaiba glared at her and then pulled out a book and started reading. Anzu shook her head at him. Some people would never change. But, she knew Kaiba was a good person deep down, so she shouldn't say something like that. At that moment, a teacher walked in with a fake pleasent smile on her face. "Good morning class."

"Good morning," they said as they took their seats.

"My name is Ms. Tokiha. I'm your substitute teacher while Mr. Okada is away."

A student raised their hand. "Where is he?"

Ms. Tokiha sighed. "I'm sure you all have heard of the murder last night, yes?" Everyone nodded their heads and Ms. Tokiha continued. "Well the person who died was Mr. Okada's brother, so he is away with his family. Any questions?"

Anzu raised her hand. "When will he be back? Is he okay?"

"He's a bit shaken up, but he is taking the rest of the year off, so I will be teaching you class for the last three months."**(Btw its March)** Everyone nodded, giving each other looks. It wasn't everyday that someone in your town was murdered. Ms. Tokiha smiled and opened a folder, reading the morning announcements. Anzu looked at Bakura and went felt her heart drop. Bakura wasn't there anymore, it was Ryou.

* * *

Me:Yes it's short, but at least this one has a plot...I think

Bakura:You think?

Me:Yes. I think. Now, I'm sure some of you are wondering what the begining was about. Well, I'm sorry, I can't tell you just yet. That's a secret ;)

Glossary of names:

Miyu:Beautiful moon(in japanesse anyway)

Me:Now I feel the need to thank people. I don't know why, but I do.

**Sorcesse of the Nile: Thanks for all the reviewing you did and support! It was very much appreciated**

**NA6284: Thanks for taking your time to read this. I don't know if you read it till the end, but thanks for reading**

**Secretallheart13: Thanks for praising my writing. It meant a lot to me!**

**Cheshire: Thanks for the critiscm :) I'm glad you stuck with the story and rated it. I will try to work on romance in my other stories. And I do agree, Anzu was kind of wimpy in the last story. I will try to keep her better in character in this one**


	2. Chapter 2

Me:I'm back again everyone! For the second time in a day!

Kaiba:Good for you

Me:-_- Anyway, I hope you weren't bored by the first chapter. I kind of was, but oh well. I don't own Yugioh or its characters. I don't own Elecktra, she belongs to Sorcess of the nile. I just have permission to use her. For reviews, I don't like flames but I like everything else. For those of you wondering how this new OC character fits in, your just going to have to wait.

Kaiba:I hate being kept waiting

Me:Stop stealing Naruto quotes. Its weird. Oh, and we will see more of Ryou in this one. I kind of left him out in the first one Heheheh

Ryou:Aren't I loved?

Me:I'm sorry!

* * *

Anzu bit the tip of her school pencil, contemplating what to write. It was study hall period, the last class session of the day, and instead of doing her homework, she was writing a letter to her brother, Hiro. So far, all she had was _Dear Hiro,_ and that was it. Wow, some sister she was. Anzu sighed and decided to tell him about the incident.

_Dear Hiro,_

_Hey! It's been a while hasn't it? Hows college going? You are studying to be a docter right? If you are, that's awesome! You'll be a great docter! You always were the smart one. I have some news myself. I've changed my dream from becoming a dancer. I still plan to go to Julliard, but I don't want to become a professional dancer. I'm thinking of running a dance studio here in Domino. How about that?__ Anyway, I don't know if you heard, but my teachers brother was murdered last night. I think Elecktra told me it was a scythe or something that did it, but I don't know. I hope nothing else happens. Well, I shouldn't being saying that because something else Will probably happen. _

_Well, I'll talk to you on the phone later. See you for Summer break!_

_With love, from Anzu_

"Hey, Anzu."

Anzu looked up to see Ryou scooting his chair closer to his desk, a timid smile on his face. Anzu gave him a friendly smile. "Hey Ryou, whats up?

"Not much, going to school. How are you and Bakura doing?"

Anzu put her pencil down and angled her chair to face him. "He's been well. I had to stop him yesterday from hurting some kid who told him he looked like a kitty. He was pretty upset."

Ryou gave a small laugh. "That would've been funny to see. It's nice he softens up around you."

Anzu gave a small smile. "Well, sometimes he is and other times, he's well...Bakura."

Ryou nodded. "I know what you mean. It must be nice having someone to be with."

Anzu gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" Anzu stopped at the look on Ryou's face. She almost slapped herself for being a dunderhead. Ryou and Bakura shared the same body! How could she have been so inconsidirate? "Ryou, I'm sorry..."

He stopped her. "I'm not mad, but I would like to have a relationship. But that won't happen. As long as Bakura's around, It wouldn't work out."

Anzu felt sad for the british boy in front of her. She felt ashamed that it hadn't crossed her mind that her and Bakura's relationship would be jeoprodizing Ryou's chance at having one. Ryou and Bakura would have the same body for the rest of Ryou's life. Unless...unless there was something that could be done. Anzu was going to say something, but Ms. Tokiha stopped them. "Ms. Mazaki, Mr. Bakura, this isn't socalizing time, this is work time."

Ryou went back to his desk. Anzu picked her pencil back up, but not before noticing Ms. Tokiha looking at the Millennium ring around Ryou's neck. Anzu frowned at her odd stare, but went back to her work. She wouldn't let it bother her, but if the teacher put Ryou in danger, she would come and defend him at all costs. Anzu inwardly shook her head at the thought. A teacher wouldn't hurt Ryou. Why would she?

Anzu looked up from her english homework to see a note flop on her desk. She automatically knew it was from Elecktra. Opening it up she read the note.

**I don't like the way the teacher was looking at Ryou. It was...odd**

Anzu peaked a look at her friend, silently nodding in agreement.

**I agree. It was odd. I hope it doesn't mean anything. I mean, maybe she was just looking at it. You don't see something like that everyday. But I have a feeling that something bad is going on. Do you think that is weird?**

**No, Something is going on, but I'm not quite sure what it is. I'll ask Ishizu or Marik. Maybe they know something.**

Anzu glanced at her friend and nodded. She was about to write back when the bell rang, telling the students it was time to leave. Anzu waited for Ryou outside of the classroom. When he came out, she noticed Ryou wasn't there, but Bakura was. He took her hand and they walked down the hall together.

"Hey Bakura,"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering...when we graduate, what is Ryou going to do?

Bakura paused for a moment. "I don't know. I don't really care about what he's going to do with his life. I still will have to share a body with him. Why are you asking?"

Anzu looked at him. "Well, I was wondering how it would affect our relationship? Ryou told me he doesn't want to share a body with you forever. He wants to have a relationship with someone, like the one you and I have."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I don't know. If there was a way to seperate ourselves, then I would. But I don't know how. Nor do I know anyone that can."

Anzu looked at the ground. "Poor Ryou. I feel bad for not thinking about this sooner." She said, and then looked up with a determind look on her face. "We have to find a way to seperate you two. I don't want to be in a confusing mess with two girls having to date two seperate people with one body."

Bakura gave a sigh through his nose, knowing she was right. "I agree. But I don't think there is anyone that can do that."

Anzu continued her determind look. "We have to try! Ryou is my friend and this is the least I can do for him. He deserves it."

Bakura knew she was right. When Anzu set her mind to do something, she would do it no matter what. It's what he soon classified as "Determination mode." It could get annoying at times, but that's what he loved about her. She was his little fighter. He wrapped his arms around her wais, inhaling the scent of her hair. Anzu blushed, but she was used to him doing this. She smiled. "Bakura, you're going to have to let me go soon."

He grunted. "Why?"

Anzu continued smiling. "I have to go to dance class."

"Can't you skip it for once?"

Anzu laughed. "And miss my chance at a scolarship for Julliard? No way. It's my dream."

Bakura sighed. He didn't really want her to go to Julliard, but he knew if he told her that, she would get upset with him. "Fine. Go to your silly dance class."

Anzu smiled, knowing she was probably the only one who could tolerate him at times. She kissed him. "Good boy. When we hang out next, I'll give you a lap dance."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He smirked and then began to take his leave, giving her a little wave as he walked off. Anzu waved back and rushed off down the street to her Dance class. It was a nice day for March. Warm and Sunny. The world seemed to be mocking the fact that a man was dead. Anzu thought it was kind of strange. When Akio died, the day was raining, as if heaven seemed to be crying. Odd.

Anzu shrugged the feeling off and continued her way to the dance studio. If you had seen Anzu two years ago, you would have never thought she was the same girl running down the street. For the Mazaki family, things were now better. Not perfect, but better. No ones family was perfect, but she was now happy to admit that her family was doing well. Her father and her had been rebuilding the bond that had been torn and they were agreeing on some things. Not everything, but some.

Anzu smiled as people at the dance studio greeted her. She waved at them as she walked down the hall. Right now, this was one of her most favorite places to be.

* * *

A man wearing a dark robe sat in the middle of a throne room. His eyes scanned around the room, watching the other membors mingling about to one another. The man gave a sadistic grin as a girl walked in with a scythe on her back. She grinned viciously at the others. "I'm back everyone."

The man nodded towards her. "Did you complete your mission Miyu?"

Miyu nodded her head. "The mission has been completed Master. Hatsuharu Okada has been terminated. His brother, Hatori Okada has left the school. Everything is going exactly as planned."

The man gave a sadistic laugh. "Excellent! Now phase two of our plan can begin."

Miyu gave him a questioning look. "Phase two Master?"

He stood up and went over to the wall, where a tablet written in some language sat on the wall. "Miyu, come look at this tablet with me."

Miyu nodded and went over to look at the tablet. "I see Master, but what does this have to do with our plans?"

He grinned and patted her head. "Miyu, when we can obtain what we desire most from our enemies, when can raise our true master from her grave."

Miyu stared at him, a grin pulling onto her face. "Our true master can be raised?"

He nodded. "Yes. Our plans are almost there. Soon, the leaders of this world will be kneeling at our Mistresses feet."

Miyu gave a small laugh. "I can't wait to see that day happen."

* * *

Me:Bwhahahaahhaha the plot thickens!

Bakura:I think everyone can tell what they are after

Me:Probably. But! I'm sure most of the readers are wondering who this "Mistress" is

Bakura:This is looking like a Sailor moon thing

Me:Why would you think that? There was a villan in Sailor Moon named Mistress 9, but that is a different story. Plus, I thought she was cool

Bakura:Right...

Me:Well, anyways Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Me:I'm backkkkk!

Anzu:Dear lord

Me:XD I'm back with chapter 3. I'm extremly grateful for all the support I've been given. But one thing bothers me. I FORGOT TO THANK SERENEPANIC!

Anzu:*GASP*

Me:*puts the cone of shame on my head* I apologize very much. I do apreciate the fact that you have reviewd and left such nice comments on the story and the last one :)

Anzu:Anyway, Angle doesn't own Yugioh and never will. She is borrowing Elecktra for the story. She belongs to Sorceress of the nile. No flames please, but everything else is appreciated

Me:I'm in a great mood. I've finished one of my stories and am pretty happy with the way it turned out. Any who, get reading. Now! Please? Oh and I've changed the rating to T, since I didn't really feel like doing an M rated stuff

* * *

"Anzu, extend your arm, higher, higher, there that's it!"

Anzu let out a breath of air. She felt as if her arm was on fire. It was stretching so much, that Anzu thought she had pulled a muscle, which would've been bad. Anzu smiled at her teacher. "Thanks Mrs. Kikukawa."

Her teacher gave her a smile. "You're very welcome Anzu. Class, you may stop your exersizes now. I have a special announcement to make."

Everyone gathered around the teacher as she began to speak. "As you all know, some of our ladies will be graduating soon." The class nodded, feeling sad that some of the best dancers would be leaving for college or work in a few months. Mrs. Kikukawa continued. "I've decided that I'm going to let our senior girl's have a solo."

All of the girl's gasped. Recieving a solo at this dance studio was an honor. Anzu felt her spirits rise. This was her chance to shine! She could make everyone proud of her. Their teacher continued. "You don't have to do a solo, it's optional, but I would recomend it. That is all, now let's practice our routine."

The rest of the class went pretty much the same as it did every week. Anzu was practically high with excitment when she walked out of the studio. Her excitment grew even further when she saw Elecktra waiting for her. She grinned at the Egyptian. "Hey Elecktra, what brings you here?"

Elecktra grinned. "Not much. I was just walking by and then I remembered that your class ended at 5:30 every Tuesday, so I thought I'd chat with you."

Anzu nodded. "Okay then. I have exciting news to tell you!" she said as they began walking away from the dance studio. Elecktra raised her eyebrows. "Oh, and what is that?"

"My teacher is letting the seniors have a solo dance. Isn't that cool?"

Elecktra nodded. "That is awesome! What song are you going to do?"

Anzu shrugged. "I have no idea yet. Do you know any?"

"Not off the top of my head, but if I find something I'll tell you."

Anzu nodded and both girl's walked in silence for a moment. Anzu thought of something for a moment. "Hey Elecktra,"

"Yeah?"

"Is there a magic that can seperate bodies?"

Elecktra stared at her. "Magic that seperates bodies? I don't know, I mean, I know Necromancy is the magic that brings the dead back to life, but that is a big 'No no' in our magic. Why do you ask?"

Anzu sighed. "I want to seperate Ryou and Bakura, give Bakura his own body. Bakura agree's with me on this one. He want's his own body."

Elecktra bit her lip, thinking hard. "I don't know any Egyptian magic that can do that, but I'll ask Ishizu or Odion. I'm sure they know of someone who can."

Anzu smiled. "Thanks Elecktra."

"No problem, but I'm wondering why this is all of a sudden."

Anzu looked at the sky. "I feel bad for Ryou. He alway's has to share his body with Bakura. It's unfair, because Ryou wants to have a relationship with someone and not have another spirit living inside him who already has a girlfriend."

Elecktra nodded. "I see what you mean. As I said before, I'll look into it, no promises, but I'll look into it."

* * *

**Somewhere in Cairo,Egypt, around 10:30 p.m, March 28(Cairo is 19 hours behind Japan)**

A man wearing a turban around his head walked calmly down the streets. He was in an area where thieves and other villinous scumb lived, but he didn't seem to care. This man, known as Shadi knew how to take care of himself. He had been in worse areas and had always come out fine. He was the bearer of the Millennium key and Millennium Scale after all.

Coming over to a stand that held food, Shadi sat down and waited for someone to ask him what he would like. Glancing over, he noticed a girl with extremly pale skin that was not native to Egypt. He frowned, thinking she was some tourist or something, but why would a tourist be in this area of town? He noticed the man cooking the food give him a look and made some gestures with his hands. _Assasain_ was what the sign language said.

Looking at her more closely, he realized that the man was right. He noticed that she was tense, ready to take flight at any moment. Her skin seemed to glow when she leaned back into the moonlight. Her hair was a caramel colour and it reached down to her waist an was as straight a corn silk. She kept her bangs pulled back to the back of her head with a single clip. Her eyes were sharp, like a cats, always watching everyone that went buy. Her eyes fasinated him though, they were bright gray, almost see through.

Shadi was interrupted from his observation when the old man passed him a bowl of Koshari**(1). **He nodded his thanks toward the man and began to eat, still keeping an eye on the foreiner. He soon relaxed a little when she got up and left, picking up a gruesome looking scythe with her. Shadi shrugged this off and began to eat, finally being able to enjoy his dinner in peace. The minute he was done, he paid the man and headed out back on the streets.

He was half way throug the bad neighbor hood when he felt something following him. Turning around just in time, he saw a scythe swing very close towards his face. He gave the attacker a calm look, not looking very surprised that it was the girl from earlier. She gave him a sneer. "So you're the keeper of the Milennium Scale and Key. You don't look like much though."

Shadi kept his face composed. "Looks can be deceiving."

She grinned maliciously. "That is true. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Give me the items, and I'll make your death quick and painless. Choose the hard way, and lets just say it won't be pretty."

Shadi gave her a calm look. "How about I choose neither of those options and you leave."

She smirked. "Since you won't decide, I'll decide for you."

Shadi gazed at her calmly. "We shall see."

She charged at him, her scythe dragging behind her in the ground, causing a few sparks to fly. Shadi faked a left, narrowing his eyes at her when she caught on to his moves. He took out his millenium key, hoping to unlock her mind and she what she was up to. "Who are you? Who do you work for?"

She twirled the weapon. "Who I work for is none of your buisnesse. But I will tell you who I am. My name is Miyu."

He frowned. "Well Miyu. I won't let you get the items. I'll protect them with my life."

She sneered at him, and charged at him. "We shall see about that."

Shadi nearly cursed when the blade almost swiped at his face. He cringed when he felt the blade dig into his arm, the whole curve was implanted in it. She smirked in triumph. "Look's like you lost. Though I must say, you put up a fight." She swiftly tore the blade out of his arm. Shadi let out a breath of pain. She wasn't fooling around. He also cringed again when she dug the blade into his thighs.

Reaching into his robes, she fished around. Her eyes lit up when she found the scale, neatly fitted into his robe. She was bemused on how noone could see it there. He glared at her, stretching out an arm to stop her. She glared and dug the blade into his arm (**the non injured one)**. He let out a cry of pain, yet continued to try and stop her. She smirked and took the key off his neck, breaking the leather strap. She stood up, picking a match from her pocket and lit it. Heading over to a vacant stand, she lit it on fire.

Miyu nodded at him. "It's been nice knowing you. Really. I probably should stay and finish you off, but I'll let the fire do that."

The last thing Shadi saw was her walking away, carrying the two items in her hand.

* * *

Me:MWHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA CLIFFIE!

Bakura:You're evil

Me:I know, I think my relatives think I'm a demon

Bakura:Are you?

Me:No. Atleast I don't think I am. Anyway, Koshari is an Egyptian dish made of rice, noodles, tomatos and onions.

Bakura:You got that out of your unicif book didn't you?

Me:Yup. Now review! See you all next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Me:I am back! *does random happy dance*

Anzu:How can you be happy when you killed Shadi?

Me:I didn't kill him. Miyu did.

Miyu:It's true. I did. *Hides from Elecktra*

Me:...Anyway, I don't own Yugioh or its characters. Elecktra belongs to Sorceress of the nile. I do however own Miyu and the other villans in this story. No flames please, but everything else is acceptable.

Elecktra:Now get reading. No, really, get reading

* * *

"Anzu! Anzu!"

Anzu turned around to see Elecktra running towards her at full speed. Anzu took a step back, knowing that the magician could be headstrong, so she would sometimes lose track of where she was going. Unfortunatly, that's what happened. Elecktra ran past her and then walked back to where her friends was. Anzu laughed. "What's wrong Elecktra?"

Elecktra panted as she stopped walking. "Shadi...Shadi...was attacked last night. We...we're called last night."

Anzu's face paled. "Oh my god, is he alright?"

Elecktra shook her head. "He has a few severe burns, a couple of places where he was impaled by something, and I haven't even gotten to the worse part."

Anzu shook her head. "What could be worse than that?"

Elecktra gave her a grave look. "His two millennium items were stolen."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me. Someone took the millennium items. They're gone."

Anzu shuddered. "This is bad. Do you think this means that this person is after the others as well?"

Elecktra shrugged. "More than likely that's whats going to happen. Come on, lets get to school. We have to tell the others."

* * *

"WHAT!"

Anzu winced as Bakura yelled in her ear. She, Bakura, Yuugi, Jounouchi, Hiroto, and Elecktra were currently sitting in an abandoned classroom during lunch. Yuugi looked very upset. "You heard Elecktra, Bakura. Shadi's items were stolen."

Jounouchi cracked his knuckles. "So these creeps are going to be after the others as well, right?"

Anzu nodded. "That's what we're assuming." Anzu turned to Yuugi. "You and Bakura need to be careful. I don't want to loose you both."

Bakura smirked. "If they try and hurt me, I'll kill them before they can even try. Not so sure about the pharoah though." Yuugi glared at him, causing Anzu to roll her eyes. "Both of you stop. This is a serious issue."

Hiroto nodded. "She's right. But...this is all kind of strange."

Elecktra turned to him. "How so?"

Hiroto shrugged. "Well I don't know, first Mr. Okada's brother, now Shadi...it's just weird."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "I don't see how that adds up."

Elecktra thought for a moment. "I see your point Hiroto. It is kind of strange."

Bakura wrapped an arm around Anzu. "Well I don't care who's doing it, I want to take them down."

Elecktra smirked. "For once, we agree on something."

* * *

"Miyu, you've returned. Not empty handed I hope." The figure in the dark cloak said as Miyu walked in. She smirked. "When have I ever returned empty handed?"

He grinned. "Very true. Now, bring the items to me." Miyu walked up and showed him the items. His eyes lit up with triumph. He gingerly took the items from her hands and went over to tablet. He placed them on an alter in front of it. The other members started murmoring, excited that their goals were finally coming together. Miyu knelt on one knee. "Will there be anything else master?"

He nodded. "I think for the next one, I want either the rod or the eye. Or better yet, both."

Miyu raised an eyebrow. "But Maximillion Peaguses no longer has the eye. Where would it be?"

The man smirked. "A good question. The eye is in the possesion of the one who holds the ring."

Miyu narrowed her eyes. "How will I know?"

He smirked again. "He's the only one with white hair."

* * *

"Hey Elecktra?"

"Hm?"

"This whole ordeal...you don't think it's going to get out of hand do you?"

Elecktra stopped walking. "I don't know what to think. I just hope that..."

"That what?"

"That Marik won't get hurt."

Anzu nodded. "I'm sure Marik will be fine. He does know how to take care of himself."

Elecktra sighed. "I know, but still...I don't want him to get hurt."

Anzu placed a hand on her friends shoulder. "Look, you've always given me advice and helped me. Now it's my turn. Marik will be fine, so will Bakura. We have to believe in them."

Elecktra smiled. "This looks like it's turning into a friendship speech."

Anzu laughed. "It very well might be."

Elecktra was about to reply, when a new voice broke in. "So you're Elecktra Merane and Anzu Mazaki."

Elecktra shoved Anzu behind her and glared at the figure. "Who are you? Show yourself!" The figure stepped out of the shadows, a scythe in her hand and pointing towards the ground. "Here I am."

Anzu glared at her. "What do you want."

"I'm here for the one who holds the millennium rod. And from what I've gathered up, you, Elecktra Merane, are his girlfriend." The figure said. Elecktra growled, annoyed by the fact that they couldn't see her face because it was concealed by a mask. **(It looks like the one Aki wore from Yugioh 5ds)**. Anzu looked at the figure, anger shinning in her eyes. "Leave us alone! We have done nothing to you!"

The figure laughed. "Actions speak louder than words dearie. Now, tell me where the beholder of the rod is."

Elecktra shook her head. "Never. I'll die before I do that."

"Oh, you will die. But not before I squeeze the information from your cold dead body."

Elecktra pulled out her coin. "We'll see about that."

The figure stared at the coin. "So you have an item as well. Too bad we won't be needing yours."

Anzu spoke up. "We?"

"The organization I'm in. We're collecting all 7 items."

Elecktra glared. "Why? What will you gain from all this?"

The figure snickered. "That's none of your concern."

Elecktra gowled. "LIKE HELL IT ISN'T!" Anzu put a hand on her arm. "What's your name?"

The figure laughed. "Wow, you're stupid. I'm going to kill you and you want my name. Oh well, if you insist. My name is Miyu."

Elecktra rolled her eyes. "So Miyu, let's fight. You and me. One on one."

Miyu sneered. "You're on Egyptian." Miyu leaped back, scythe in hand. Elecktra muttered a spell and hurled it at the assasain. Miyu gave a laugh and used her scythe to deflect it. "Better luck next time!"

Elecktra growled. "You bitch! I'm going to kill you! You injured Shadi didn't you?"

Miyu laughed. "So the tall, dark, and creepy survived. I have to hand it to him, he was quite the challenge." Elecktra growled and pulled her by the hair. Miyu grunted in pain, but kneed Elecktra in the stomach. She smirked when she saw Anzu, standing there with an upset look on her face. She looked up to see a billboard sign above her.

Leaping up, she muttered a curse in another language and blew the sign off its hinges. Elecktra looked up in time to shout to Anzu. "ANZU! RUN!" Anzu looked up, her eyes widening and she began to run. She cursed when she felt the sign getting closer. **(The sign is actually really big and wide)** If it wasn't for a pair of arms that wrapped around her waist and pull her to the ground, inches away from where the sign fell. Anzu barely registerd the fact that there were lots of screams and shouts near her. The only thing she saw was Bakura above her.

"Honestly," he said. "Do you two always have to look for trouble." He helped Anzu up, standing over her protectively. Miyu titlted her head. "So you're the holder of the millennium ring. Interesting."

Bakura glared at her. "And you might be?"

"I am Miyu. I serve the Dark Lady." Elecktra stood up, clutching her stomach. "The who? You're telling him this, and not us?"

Miyu twirled her scythe. "I am merely their servent. Our goals don't concern you."

Bakura growled, his ring glowing. "I don't care. We're fighting in my realm."

Miyu laughed. "As much as I would like to, I'm busy." She raised her left arm and shouted a spell in some ancient language. Before anyone could stop her, she vanished into smoke. Bakura sighed and turned to Anzu. "Are you alright?"

Anzu looked at the scrape on her arm. "I'm fine. How about you Elecktra?" Elecktra nodded and rubbed her temples. "I have a feeling, we haven't seen the last of her."

Anzu sighed and looked at where the assasain was. "No. No we haven't."

* * *

Miyu smirked as she leapt from house to house. Her vision had be succesful. She had done research on the holder of the ring. His hikari's name was Ryou and he lived on 334 7th street. She had gotten him out of his house and she now went through and open window. She inwardly cursed when she saw what his room was like. Neat and tidy. Great, now it would take forever to find the eye.

Yet, much to her joy, she didn't have to look very hard. She found it in a jacket pocket. She would've rejoiced, but she heard the door of the house open. She quickly bolted out the window and into the late March air.

* * *

Me:And...done!

Miyu:I kick ass

Elecktra:GRRRRR!

Me:Stop it! Anyway, review!


	5. Chapter 5

Me:I'm back! I know, it's been a while, but I've been hooked up with World turned upside down. I finally have an idea of what I want to do with it!

Bakura:Well aren't you just fucking special?

Me:I am. Anyway, I don't own Yugioh and never will. I only own Miyu and the rest of her villian group. Elecktra belongs to the wonderful Sorceress of the nile and I thank her for her support on this story and everyone else who has kept up with it so far. No flames please, but everything else is appreciated.

Anzu:Now get reading please!

* * *

"Anzu! Come join us in the living room! We're playing Uno!" Miku called from the living room. Anzu looked up from her spot at the kitchen table where she was doing her homework. "Okay mom, just let me finish something up!"

"Ok, just hurry up!"

Anzu rolled her eyes at her mother's impatientness. Looking at her final math problem, she tried to quickly solve it. She grinned in victory when it was finally finished. Putting her books and paper back in her school bag, she walked into the living room where her parents had the game set up already. She smiled at them.

"Hey mom, hey dad."

Her father looked up. "Hey there Anzu! You ready to play?"

Anzu raised an eyebrow. "Do you even know had to play?"

"Well...no, but I'm sure I can win anyway."

Anzu grinned and picked up her cards. "We'll see about that."

...

"Darn it! I lost again!"

Miku and Anzu laughed as Arashi gave a pout. Miku had beaten him this round and he was dumbfounded as to why. Anzu patted his back with a smile on her face. "Better luck next time dad."

He smiled. "I will beat one of you next time."

Mike waved a hand. "Sure sure, you keep saying that."

Anzu giggled as her parents began to bicker like children. She looked around their living room and noticed something was a miss. Above their fire place, was a stone slab of something in a foreign language. Anzu got up and went over to it, tracing it with her finger tips. "Hey mom, dad, what's this?"

Arashi looked up. "Oh, I got that this afternoon. From a greek friend of mine. Strangely, he really wanted to get rid of it. Isn't that odd?"

Anzu nodded. "Very odd. I wonder why he wanted to get rid of it. It seems harmless to me." She continued to stare at the slab, a million thoughts running through her head. But the thing that scared her the most, was that there were words going around in her mind.

_'All she had left were dreams.'_

_'Dreams of a golden age.'_

_'Dreams of a golden time.'_

_'Of a time when she was beautiful.'_

_'Of a time when she was young.'_

_'Of a time when she ruled the world.'_

_'And she felt pain when she realized they were just dreams.'_

"Anzu...Anzu...Hello, earth to Anzu..."

Anzu blinked when she saw her mother wave a hand in her face. Anzu blushed. "Sorry Mom, just got lost in thought." Miku nodded and put an arm around her daughters shoulder. "I think it's time someone went to bed. Don't you think?"

Anzu nodded. "I think so to. Good night mom, night dad."

Both of them waved to her and Anzu dashed up the stairs the minute they were out of sight. She felt a shiver run down her spine when she thought of that stone tablet. Grabbing her phone, she ran through the numbers and sighed in relief when she found Elecktras. Thanking the lord that it was Friday night, she began to text her friend, knowing that she would be up.

**Elecktra, this is urgent.**

She waited a few minutes for a reasponse. Much to her happiness, a new message popped up.

**What is it? Is something wrong? Does Bakura need a beat down?**

Anzu couldn't help but smile.

**No, and I'm not sure if something is wrong, but my dad got some slab that says something in greek and I can understand it!**

**I didn't know you spoke greek. Why didn't you tell me?**

Anzu rolled her eyes at her friend's reasponse.

**I don't speak greek. It just came to me, like someone was talking in my head.**

**That's weird. I wonder what that means.**

**I was wondering if you knew. You're a magician.**

**Well I don't. I'll talk about this with you tomorrow. Okay?**

**Okay**

Anzu put her phone back on her night stand and turned off the light. She stared up at the ceiling, wondering if all this was a coincidence or not. Before she shut her eyes and fell asleep, she made up her mind that she would stop at nothing till she found out.

...

Ishizu was closing up the doors to her office in the museam. The day had been quiet, not a lot of visitors, but that didn't matter. A bunch of greek and roman stuff was coming in tomorrow and she would be one of the first people to see it. Normally, this would excite her, but things were clouding her mind. Shadi had been attacked and Bakura had told them the millennium eye was missing. Who wanted the items? Why did they want them? They even attacked Elecktra and Anzu!

Walking down the corridors, she noticed a man looking at the pharoah's tablet. She frowned, wondering how he got in the building without her knowing. She went over to him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but the museam is closed."

The man turned around and Ishizu was taken aback by how young he looked. He was barely in his twenties. He gave her a friendly smile. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Mr. Demetriou. I'm the one bringing in some of my museams artifacts from Greece."

Ishizu was surprised. "Oh, I didn't know. I'm the curator for the Egyptian artifacts."

He nodded. "Egypt is very popular. Much more than Greece." She noticed he said the last line bitterly. She would've said something, but he gave her a friendly smile. "Oh well, Egypt is very interesting. Wouldn't you say?"

"Yes. I lived there as a child."

"Really? Oh, that shouldn't surprise me. That's a very pretty necklace you're wearing." Ishizu looked down at her millennium necklace. "It's my millennium necklace. Thank you for noticing it."

He laughed. "I've heard of millennium items, but I never thought they were real." He continued smiling and then turned his shoulder. "Oh, there you are Miyu. I've been looking for you."

Ishizu turned around to see a young girl with caramel hair walk towards them with a bored expression on her face. The man put an arm around her shoulder. "This is my little sister, Miyu. Sorry about her expression, but she didn't want to leave home."

Ishizu nodded, understanding how the girl felt, but she felt tense for some reason. Like there was something odd about these two. She smiled politely and bowed her head. "I must leave now. My brothers will probably burn the house down if I don't return. It was nice meeting you."

Mr. Demetriou nodded and smiled. "See you Ms. Ishitar." The minute Ishizu was out of sight and ear shot, Demetriou turned to Miyu, all traces of being friendly and nice gone. "You know what to do."

...

Ishizu had just walked out of the museam when she felt a prescence behind her. Turning calmly around, she noticed a figure, with the body of a teenage girl, wearing a white mask and a hood, concealing her hair. Ishizu frowned. "You're the one who attacked my friends. What is your buisness?"

The figure spoke. "What are goal is, is none of your concern. Now give me your item."

Ishizu shook her head. "Never." and then she took off running down the street, the figure not far behind her. Ishizu flinched and gave a cry of pain when she felt the scythe hit her shoulder. She cringed when she saw blood appear on her shoulder. The figure gave a cackle and continued to pursue Ishizu. Ishizu came to her senses when she realized she could use the millennium necklace to defend herself.

She turned around, feeling her necklace shine brightly. The figure was blinded for a moment but continued to come forward. Ishizu raised an eyebrow at this. Most people would run away, terrified of the light**(1)** But this one just kept coming. Reaching her hand out, she grabbed the necklace from Ishizu's neck. Ishizu gasped, feeling the chain pull against her neck. She heard the girl chuckle darkly. "Give up. My powers are stronger than yours. Just give up."

Ishizu glared at her. "Never. I won't let you have my item."

The girl stopped chuckling. "Then you must die." and she shoved her scythe into Ishizu's stomach. Ishizu's eyes widened and blood started gushing out of her mouth and she fell to the ground. The necklace came off as she fell and the girl took it. Laughing darkly, she pulled the scythe from Ishizu's stomach and leaped off into the darkness.

...

"ANZU! ANZU!"

Anzu turned around to see Marik and Elecktra coming towards her at full speed. Marik looked like a mess. Anzu went over to them, concern writen on her face. "What's wrong?"

Marik panted. "Ishizu...was...attacked last night...her...necklace is...gone."

Anzu gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. "OH MY GOD IS SHE ALRIGHT!"

Elecktra took a breath. "She..she's in pretty bad...condition...they saved her...just in time...she almost died!"

Anzu took both of their hands. "Come one! We have to go to the hospital! Where's Odion?"

Marik took a breath. "He's with her. She was unconcious when we saw her." Anzu nodded and all three of them ran towards the hospital, not noticing a girl with caramel hair watching them from across the square.

* * *

Me:MWHAHAHAHAHA PLOT TWIST!

Anzu: I did not see that coming. Since when can I read greek?

Me:Since now. Oh and yes Shadi is still alive. Sorry for anyone who is confused ^-^;. I kind of didn't word that right, but you all know know. The italic part I used was something from a book I read. I don't own in, but it gives a little insight for what's to come

Bakura:Wow...

Me: With that note, **1** being terrified of the light. When I wrote that, I had a Yugioh Gx moment XD

Anzu:That's sad...

Me:Is not!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back yet again with another chappie. And yes Anzu is japanesse, but apparently she speaks Greek now. Go figure. I don't own Yugioh and never will. I own none of its characters besides OC ones

Bakura:That was short.

Me:I know

* * *

Ishizu would live. She would be spending quite a bit of time in the hospital, but other than that, she would be fine. When Anzu in the other's walked in, she gave them a tired smile and waved at them. "Hello everyone."

Marik went over to her side, giving her a concerned look. "How are you holding up sister?" Ishizu gave him a calm look. "I'll be fine." Elecktra went over to her and clutched her hand gentley. "Do you know who did this to you?"

Ishizu shook her head. "I didn't see her face and she didn't say her name, but she was the same person who attacked you." She took her hand out of Elecktra's and leaned back on her hospital bed and pillow. Elecktra and Anzu gave each other looks. "Miyu." was all they said

"Miyu?" Ishizu asked, "Is that her name? Odd, there was someone at the museam with the name Miyu."

"Really?" Anzu asked, a bit curious as to why. Ishizu nodded. "I talked to Shadi from his hospital room in Egypt. He says all he can remember from the night he was attacked was that her name was Miyu. He can't remember anything else."

Elecktra looked at the ground. "Poor Shadi. I'm just glad he's alright."

Anzu nodded. "Me too. I have an idea. Let's go pay a visit to that museam. Maybe we'll find some answers there. And I have some questions of my own." Marik raised an eyebrow at this while Elecktra just nodded.

"Before you go," Ishizu started, "The one holding the Greek and Roman exibit is named Mr. Demetriou."

...

"Again why are we going to a museam on a Saturday?" Bakura asked, bored out of his mind as Anzu, Elecktra, and Marik looked at the Greek stuff. Anzu gave him a look. "We're here to find out what happened to Ishizu. And something else happened last night."

Bakura looked at her. "What happened?"

Anzu sighed. "My dad got a stone tablet yesterday afternoon. It's in Greek and no one in my family speaks Greek. But when I looked at it, I could translate what it said. It was strange because it was like someone else was speaking to me."

Marik looked at her from the statue he was looking at. "Is anyone in your family Greek?"

Elecktra raised an eyebrow. "Marik, what does that have to do with anything?"

He shrugged. "Well if someone in your family is greek, maybe that explains it. Or maybe your some child genius."

Anzu laughed. "I doubt it's any of me being a child genius, but maybe you do have a point. I'll ask my family." Taking Bakura's hand into hers, they began to walk through the museam, heading with a tour group led by a man with jet black hair and a grey suit. "Alright folks, this right here is a stone carving of Gaea, or as the Romans called her, Terra."

A hand from the group went up. "Who's Gaea? I've never heard of her?"

Anzu noticed the man tighten his lip. "Gaea was the mother earth or so to say. She was also the mother of Chronos and the grandmother of Zeus and many other gods. She was an amazing deity who isn't really talked about it most mythology, due to the fact that the gods sealed her away."

Anzu spoke up. "Why did they seal her away?"

The man looked at her. Their eyes met for a single second before he smiled and answered. "The gods sealed her away because she was angry that he imprisoned her children, the giants, into Tartarus. She was becoming a problem so they sealed her away." Anzu nodded at this and he cleared his throat and led them the rest of the way. Anzu stayed behind, telling the others she needed to use the restroom and looked at the tablet. She looked at the words on it.

She found it odd that the words were the same ones on the slab above the fireplace. Odd. Anzu shook her head and headed towards the bathroom. Heading over to the sink, she splashed cold water on her face. It made her feel a little better. She looked at herself in the mirror. She noticed she had grown up a little in the past two years. Her face was more defined now, her hair was a bit longer, reaching just above her shoulders, but other than that, she still looked like Anzu.

And then the image changed. Anzu frowned. The bathrooms in the museam weren't the greatest. The mirror she was at had a crack that went straight down the middle, but she was pretty sure that images didn't change by themselves. The right side of her face was gone. Instead, a different face appeared. Anzu gasped and backed up a little. This face...was older. Long dark brown hair, a defined face, but the eyes...the eyes were the most strangest thing. They were blue, just like her, but they had deep purple slits in them.

The reflection smiled, revealing animalistic fangs on her teeth. Anzu backed up even further. The reflection reached an arm out, her fingers bumping against the mirror.

_"I...know...who...you...are..."_

Anzu gave a small shriek and ran out of the bathroom. The blood had drained from her face. This did not make any sense. Murders and millennium items being stolen, being able to read in Greek, and now seeing images in the mirrors. Why couldn't she have a normal life like everyone else? But then again, who really did have a normal life?

"Anzu! What took you so long? We've been waiting for a while now." Elecktra said as she and the other's walked towards her. Bakura noticed the look on her face and immediatly went to her side. "What happened? Did someone harrass you?"

Anzu shook her head. "No, the weirdest thing just happened. My reflection changed."

Bakura looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "Your what changed?"

Anzu sighed. "My reflection. One minute I was just looking at myself, and then the right half changed. It was me, but I looked different. My hair was longer, I looked older, but my eyes were the weirdest thing. Ice blue with deep purple slits. I looked...like an animal."

Elecktra frowned. "First you can read in ancient greek without even knowing how, and now you saw something in your reflection. Are you sure you didn't hit your head or something?"

Anzu frowned. "I'm being serious. This is just bizarre. Something is not right."

Marik nodded. "I'll agree with you on that. Something not right is definatly going on in this town." Elecktra took his hand. "Do you remember what the tablet on your wall said last night?"

Anzu nodded. "All she had left were dreams. Dreams of a golden age. Dreams of a golden time. Of a time when she was beautiful. Of a time when she was young. Of a time when she ruled the world. And she felt pain when she realized they were just dreams." she recited.

Bakura looked at her, his hand clutched tightly into hers. She leaned on him. "But that's not the weirdest part." she said

Elecktra stared at her. "What else happened?"

"The reflection talked."

Marik stared at her as if she had grown a second head. "It...talked?"

Anzu nodded. "Yeah, she said and I quote 'I know who you are.'"

Elecktra frowned. "That's not creepy at all. This is becoming weirder by the minute. And I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of this 'reflection person.'"

Anzu nodded. "Agreed. I say we keep our eyes out. Something big is being planned and I know it."

The four of them took of down the hall, not even noticing Mr. Demetriou staring at them with a grin on his face. "So," he said to Miyu standing next to him. "She's the one we've been looking for."

...

When Anzu arrived home, she found her mother in the living room reading some book on gardening. Miku looked up when she saw Anzu standing in the living room and smiled. "Hello dear, did you have a nice day?"

Anzu nodded. "It was alright. I visited a friend in the hospital today."

Miku looked up. "Oh no, who was it? Are they alright?

"It was Ishizu. She was attacked and impaled with something last night. She'll be fine, but she'll be in there for a while." Anzu went over to the couch and sat on it. She looked at the tablet above the fire place and thought about what Marik had said. "Hey mom?" She asked

"Yes?" Miku answered without looking up from her book.

"Where does our family come from?"

"Well we come from Japan silly. You know that."

Anzu smiled. "I know that, but where did our orgins come from? Dad told me that we didn't always live in Japan."

Miku put her book down and thought for a moment. "Well, my great great great grandmother, who is your great great great great grandmother came from Greece. I don't know why they moved here, but they did."

Anzu nodded. So Marik was right. She did have Greek blood in her. Maybe that explained everything that had been happening to her. But for some reason, she had a feeling there was more to the story then she knew. Getting up from the couch, Anzu went up to her room. To her surprise, Bakura was there waiting for her. She smiled at him and sat down next to him.

"Hey."

"Hm."

She put a hand on his. "What's wrong? Usually you are not this quiet."

"I was thinking about what happened today. That stupid organization will come after me eventually." He pulled her closer to him so that his face could settle in her neck. Anzu nodded at what he said. "I know. And we'll be ready."

"Will we?"

Anzu faced him. "I won't let anything take you away from me. I'll lay my life down if I have to."

Bakura gave a small laugh. "Isn't that a bit extreme?"

Anzu laughed. "Maybe." She then turned serious. "But I'm not joking. You would do the same for me, wouldn't you?"

Bakura nodded. "I would kill them before they hurt you."

"You promise?"

"Do you promise?"

"I promise. I won't let anyone take you from me."

"And I promise that I won't let anyone hurt you."

Anzu smiled and stuck out her left pinky. Bakura raised an eyebrow at this, but stuck out his own pinky and wrapped it around hers. She then leaned in and kissed him, which he immediatley reasponded back to. She ended it quickly before getting up. He gave her a look. "Are you sending me out already?"

Anzu grinned and shook her head. "No." she went over to the door and closed it. She then turned to him with a mischevious look on her face. "I'm giving you what I said I would last week."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I'm giving you your lap dance."

* * *

Well that's chapter six. I hope you all enjoyed. I promise to update again soon.

Bakura:Is that all you have to say?

Me:Oh, I forgot. I don't own Elecktra!

Elecktra: I was barely in this friggen chapter!

Me:Well you can't hog all the screen time! Well, see you all next time XD


	7. Chapter 7

"_Anzu…Anzu...Anzu..."_

_Anzu woke up, surronded by darkness. She couldn't see anything, she couldn't even feel the walls. If there were any. She looked down, feeling something heavy on her wrists. Feeling them, she realized they were chains. She gasped. She couldn't have been kidnapped while she was sleeping was she?_

_"Anzu...Anzu...wake up..."_

_Anzu looked up into the darkness. "But I am awake."_

_"No," the voice said in a soft voice, "It's time for you to truly wake up."_

_Anzu narrowed her eyes. "Who are you? Show yourself!"_

_And then a figure emerged from the darkness. Her long wavy black hair flowing behind her and her ice blue eyes had a haunting look in them. Anzu immediatly disliked those eyes. This person seemed...sad. The woman stopped in front of her and Anzu realized she was no older than 18. She smiled at Anzu. "I'm so happy."_

_Anzu raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so happy?"_

_"I finally get to meet you. It's been so very long since I've seen you."_

_"How long ago are we talking here?"_

_"About 3,000 years."_

_Anzu took a step back. She knew she had a past life, but all those memories had come back. She had never seen this woman in her life. "Who are you? I don't know you."_

_The woman gave a sad sigh. "Of course you don't. You were only a baby when I saw you."_

_"A baby?"_

_The woman nodded. "Yes. Anzu, or should I say Teana. I'm your mother."_

_Anzu wanted to slap herself. "My...my mother? That's impossible! Miku Mazaki is my mother!"_

_The woman gave a patient smile. "I should have rephrazed that. I was Teana's mother. Her biological mother."_

_Anzu shook her head. "Teana and I are the same person. So basically, you were my mother in my past life. Surprisngly I'm ok with this. Weirder things have happened." She stopped and looked at her 'mother'. "Why did you decided to show yourself now? Do you have a connection with these people who are attacking my friends?"_

_Her mother gave a dark look. "My name is Antheia. I was born in Crete before the Pharoah was born. You don't know this yet, but our family is a lot more complicated then it looks. You are a vessel Anzu."_

_"A...A what?" Anzu gasped out, not really believeing what this woman was saying. Antheia nodded and brushed some of her hair back. "You are a vessel. I was a vessel. This room we're in now was my prison in Crete."_

_"Why were you in prison."_

_Antheia gave a sad smile. "Because I was a vessel. All women in our family are. Each time one is born, they are born with a power that sets them apart from others. That is how the enemy knew I was a vessel. So they took me and locked me in a prison for many years. Alone in the dark."_

_Anzu nodded. "I don't have any powers though." Antheia gave another patient smile. "They all come when they decided it's time. And by now, the time is coming. You have to wake up."_

_"Wake up? How?"_

_"I'm giving you my memories. So a little part of me will be with you." Before Anzu could obeject, Antheia put her forefinger to Anzu's forehead. She immediatly felt tremendous pain in her head, as images began to swirl in her head. Antheia gave her a sympathetic look, but continued giving her the memories. Anzu was glad when it finally stopped. Anzu stared at her. "What do our enemies want? What does it mean to be a vessel?"_

_Antheia looked at her. "You will know. All that information lies with you now. You're going to have to make a choice."_

_"A choice?"_

_"Yes. It will be one that changes your life, but it will end lots of suffering in our family. I must go now. Good bye." And with that Antheia left, leaving Anzu alone in the dark room._

...

Anzu gasped as she woke up and immediatly sat up in her bed. She regretted doing that as a headache engulfed her brain. Breathing through her teeth, she looked at her alarm clock. It was 6:00 a.m. Great...just great. Getting out of bed, she went over to her window looking at the rising sun. It made her feel slightly better. But the pain in her head hadn't gone away.

Heading to the bathroom, she found some Advil in the cabinet and popped two of them in her mouth. She thought of something that made her feel slightly better again. The old Anzu would be crying about the pain, but this Anzu now realized that she was stong enough to handle it. And with her friends, she could handle anything.

**Around 12:00 pm**

"So let me get this straight," Elecktra said as they sat on a park bench, "Your mother in your past life came to you in a dream and gave you her memories. And it turns out she's Greek. Plus, your family comes from Greece. Why does this not surprise me?"

Anzu laughed. "Because weird stuff happens to us everyday in our lives?"

"That is true. But, I wonder what it means when she said you were going to have to make a choice. I never even sensed you had dormant powers in you."

Anzu nodded. "Me either. I don't even know what they are. Antheia told me that for each girl, they're different. And Teana was the last gir in our family to be born before she was reborn again into me. That's quite a big time gap."

"It is," Elecktra agreed. "But I wonder why the enemy decided to put their plan into motion. Hell, we don't even know what their plan is!"

"That's why we have to find out. We can't sit back and wait for them. Now is the time to act."

"Agreed."

Anzu paused for a minute. "I wonder though, what she meant when she said I was a vessel. That she was a vessel. A vessel for what?"

"It's the burdons you carry in your blood." Elecktra said after a while, "You're greek because it's in your bloodline, it's like what makes me a magician. It's in my bloodline and my heritage. Does that make any sense?"

Anzu nodded. "I think it does. I think it's my job to find out what my heritage is and to see if I can stop this thing with vessels. And I think the answer lies in her memories."

"If that's what you think you can count me in it. And everyone else because we care about you Anzu."

Anzu smiled and nodded in agreement. Both girl's stood up and headed towards the game shop, where Yuugi and the others were. Yuugi's face lit up the minute he saw them. "Hey Anzu, Hey Elecktra!"

Elecktra smiled. "Hey Yuugi. How's it going?"

Yuugi looked at them cheerfully. "Everythings fine. So Anzu, is it true that you have powers?" Jounouchi and Hiroto looked at her, waiting for an answer. Anzu sighed, seeing no point in hiding the truth from them. "Yes. Although I have no idea what they are, I have powers. I'm a vessel."

Jounouchi dropped his jaw. "A WHAT?"

Anzu rubbed her temples in annoyance. "Jounouchi, please don't yell." Hiroto gave him a smack on the head for that, making Jounouchi feel a little bad. Anzu gave them a smile. "It'll be alright guys. I just have to search through my new memories to find out what this all means."

Hiroto looked up at her. "Do you even know how to access these memories?"

"No," Anzu admitted, "They come and go. Problem is, I can't sort them out. They're all a jumbled mess. But I'll be fine. Besides, you guys are with me, so everything should be alright."

At that moment, the door to the game shop burst open, revealing Odion with a angry look on his face. Elecktra went over to him in concern. "Odion, what's wrong?"

Odion looked at her. "Master Marik...gave up the rod."

...

"MARIK! WHAT HAPPENED!" Elecktra yelled as she and the others ran into the hospital. Marik was sitting next to Ishizu, rubbing his temples with a guilty look on his face. He looked up at Elecktra in anger. "I was forced to give up the rod. They now have 5 millennium items."

Elecktra narrowed her eyes. "What happened?"

Marik looked at them. "I was talking to Ishizu in the hospital when out of nowhere, that girl Miyu came out of nowhere with that stupid scythe of hers. She threatned to hurt people in the hospital and kill Ishizu. She's an assasain, so you know they aren't fooling around when it comes to human life. So it was either refuse or have innocent people hurt."

Anzu gave him a sympathetic look. "Oh Marik..."

Marik groaned. "So I gave up the rod and she left. I feel so stupid right now. I shouldn't have given it up. Sure people would've gotten hurt, but atleast they wouldn't be two steps away from succeding in their goals."

Elecktra placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look Marik, You did the right thing. Human life is more important. You saved a bunch of innocent people. That's not something to be ashamed about."

Marik shook his head. "But now they're going to go after Yuugi or Bakura. How does that make anything better? You tell me."

Elecktra bit her lip and turned away, seeing as Marik had a point. Anzu glared at him. "We'll stop them. I know how to, though I don't remember it at the moment."

Ishizu and Marik looked at her, Anzu sighed and told them what happened. Marik nodded, thinking after a while. "So we need to help you get your memories sorted out. You're the key to bringing them down."

Anzu nodded. "Right. I'm not going to let them hurt innocent people. And I have a feeling that the reflection I saw yesterday plays a huge part in all of this." Anzu turned to the window and looked out at the early April sunshine. She was scared of what was coming, but with her friends by her side, they would all get through this.

* * *

Me:I forgot to do the disclaimer, but I'm sure by now you all know I don't own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Oc ones and Elecktra belongs to Sorceress of the nile. No flames please, but everything else is appreciated.

Anzu:And Antheia's name in Greek means flower

Me:Yup. Anyways, review! =D


	8. Chapter 8

Me:Huzzah, I'm back! I might even finish the story this week! Isn't that amazing?

Silence...

Me:Anyway, I don't own Yugioh or its characts vah vah vah. No flames, but everything else is appreciated. I own only OC characters and the story. Elecktra belongs to Sorceress of the nile. That is all

Bakura:Aren't you in a bad mood?

Me:I'm getting braces tomorrow. I feel bad that I'm a little behind everyone else T-T

* * *

"Ms. Mazaki."

Anzu turned around to see Mr. Demetriou standing behind her. It was later in the week on a Thursday afternoon and everyone else was busy with their own things, so Anzu had nothing to do. When she saw Mr. Demetriou standing there with a smile on his face. She went over to him. "Oh, hello Mr. Demetiou. How are you?"

"I'm fine. A bit tired, but fine." He said. Anzu could see he wasn't lying. He had dark circles under his eyes, as if he was having trouble sleeping. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a breath. "Do you like Greek stuff Ms. Mazaki?"

Anzu nodded. "I do. As it turns out, my mom's side of the family is Greek."

He looked at her pleasently. "Isn't that a surprise. Do you have a favourite part in mythology that interests you?"

Anzu smiled again. "Well, I'm interested in the deity of Gaea." she thought for a moment, remembering something she hadn't thought of in a while. "I remember when I was little, before my twin brother died, my dad would read us stories from Greek mythology all the time."

Mr. Demetriou looked taken aback. "You had a twin brother? I apologize, I did not know."

Anzu shook her head. "It's alright. It was eight years ago. I miss him, but it gets easier as time goes on."

He nodded. "I agree. I lost my parents when I was twelve, leaving me and my younger sister by ourselves. We grew up on Crete and we still live there." He had a far away look on his face. Anzu felt a bit bad for him. He must have been missing his home. Anzu pushed some of her hair back. "So where is your sister?"

"Oh, she's in the museam somewhere."

"I'm right here." A new voice said. They both turned around to see a girl with caramel hair and light grey eyes. She was small, looking about Shizuka's age. She gave Anzu a polite smile. "I'm Miyu."

"Miyu, but aren't you Greek?"

Miyu gave an annoyed look. "I am, but when I was born, my parents had just come back from Japan and they liked the name Miyu, so that's what they named me."

Demetriou gave her a look. "Be nice Miyu. She didn't know."

Miyu gave a smile. "I know. But it does get annoying after awhile." She laughed and then nodded towards Anzu. "I would like to stay and chat more, but I have some buisness to take care of. As she walked away, something clicked in Anzu's mind. Long Caramel hair, the same name, this girl couldn't be...no it was impossible. She seemed so...nice. It couldn't be her.

Demitriou rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about her, she's just cranky sometimes."

Anzu shook her head. "It's alright. I would be too if I had to be away from home. Especially at her age. How old is she?"

"She's 14."

"That's the age of one of my friends sister."

He gave her an interested look. "Really? Well what a coincidence. Would you like to see one of the new artifacts brought in? You'd be the first to see it."

Anzu nodded. "Sure. Why not? It sounds cool." He smiled and led her to the storage closet. Anzu smiled, two years ago, Ishizu had given her Teana's pendent. It brought back some fond memories. Demetriou pulled off the covering to a statue and showed it to Anzu. Her eyes widenend. The statue...was huge! But so were most statues, but this one was different from the other ones. The strangest thing was, it looked like the reflection in the mirror.

"It's...it's amazing..." Anzu breathed out. She felt the urge to reach out and touch it, but decided against it when she felt a blast of pain in her head. She stumbled back, causing Demetriou to give her a worried look. She didn't even notice a sadistic smirk on his mouth. When she looked up, all she saw was his worried look. "Ms. Mazaki, are you alright? Should I call a docter?"

Anzu shook her head. "No, I'll be fine." she lied as the pain went away. "I should go. Thanks for showing me this!" she said as she ran out of the storage room and out of the museam. She collapsed on a park bench, holding her head in her hands as an image appeared in her mind.

_A girl no bigger than fourteen wearing a white greek looking dress decorated in gold and silver approached a statue. Her eyes were downcast and she looked like she didn't want to be doing this. A man in a dark robe pushed back her dark hair and whispered in her ear. "It's time Antheia. Time to give an offering to the Mistress." Antheia nodded, not looking up and went forward. She clutched something around her neck and looked up at the statue with bright ice blue orbs. Then much to Anzu's surprise, she began to sing._

_"At the end of the artificial paradise,"_

_"Deep, deep in the bottom of the earth,"_

_"I am fated to sing prayers,"_

_"All alone."_

_"From a past that had nowhere to go,"_

_"I weave voices going round and round,"_

_"At the edge of the repeating history,"_

_"I dedicate myself to the fate."_

_"Not knowing anything, I've been continously singing."_

_"For the whole of my life._

_"A song for the sun, a song for rain, a gentle requim."_

_"At the end of the road to paradise."_

_"Warm hands were offered, but could not reach me!"_

_Antheia twirled around the statue, her body moving in complex movements as she sang, her arms above her head and moving her body to the rythem of her song. The statue seemed to glow as she sang. The man in the rob smiled viciously. "That's it Antheia, sooth the archons pain." If Antheia heard him, she didn't show and she continued to please the statue._

_"At the distorted bottom of the dying world."_

_"I am fated to sing prayers,"_

_"With the gentle voices sleeping in the forgotten past,"_

_"As I change my despair to a smile, I sink to the bottom of tears."_

_And then she collapsed on the ground, her body shaking as if she was weak. The man sighed and picked her up, holding her gentley. Antheia just stayed in his arms, as if she were in too much pain to move._

Anzu gasped, as if pain had entered her. Not physical pain, but a sadness. Despair. Was this what Antheia was talking about? That she was destined to sing and dance for some divine statue until she dropped dead? _'No,'_ she thought to herself, _'Something more is going on. There has to be more to the story.'_

...

"Yuugi! Yuugi! I have to run to the grocery store. We're out of milk." Soloman Moto said as he walked up to the game shop counter. Yuugi smiled at him from behind the counter. "Okay Grandpa. I'll run the shop while you're gone."

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back!"

Yuugi smiled and looked through a magazine of new cards that had just come out from Peaguses. Thinking of the man made Yuugi's skin crawl. Sure he had changed and was no longer evil, but what happened at duelist kingdom hadn't left his mind. Not ever.

Yuugi was pulled out of his thoughts when the door opened, revealing a girl with long straight caramel coloured hair. She gave him a pleasent smile. "Hello. Are you Yuugi Moto?" she asked, her light grey eyes staring into his. Yuugi nodded, a friendly smile on his face. "I sure am."

He felt slightly nerveous when a vicious smirk grew on her face. "Excellent. Now give me your puzzle."

Yuugi gave her a surprised look. "What?"

"You heard me! Give me your puzzle!" She snapped, growing impatient. Yuugi glared at her. "No!"

_"Yuugi, you should let me take over now."_

_"But if she get's the puzzle, she'll get you."_

_"That doesn't matter."_

_"Well if you're sure."_

Yuugi then went into the puzzle, bringing Yami out to face the girl. He gazed her in disgust. "So you're the one harming my friends. Who are? Why are you doing this?"

The girl sneered at him. "My name is Miyu. Now what we're doing is none of your buisness, got it?"

Yami glared at her. "When you're hurting my friends, it is my buisness."

Miyu rolled her eyes. "Stupid asians and their friendship speechs. Alright boys, bring him in!" Yami watched in horror as two men wearing masks brought in Grandpa. He looked at Yami. "Yuugi! Don't give him the puzzle! Owww!" he cried out as one of them kicked him. Yami looked enraged. "How dare you harm my grandfather! Do you have any morals?"

Miyu laughed. "No, sadly. I just want the puzzle. Give it to us, or I'll have my boys send Grandpa to the underworld. So what's it gonna be?" Yami stared at Grandpa and then at the puzzle. He bit his lip. He felt Yuugi speak to him.

_'We can't let them kill Grandpa! He has nothing to do with this!'_

_'I know, but we can't let them be any closer to succeding.'_

_'Grandpa is a human being. Besides, they don't have the ring yet.'_

_'True. We'll get the puzzle back. I promise.'_

Yami took the puzzle off his neck and handed it to the girl. She grinned in triumph and motioned for the boys to release Grandpa. They did and shoved him to the ground, all three of them exiting the shop. Yami rushed to Grandpa, horrified that Yuugi was still stuck in the puzzle. He hoped he would be alright. Grandpa looked at him. "Now they're closer to their goal. You must stop them! I'll be fine."

Yami looked at him. "Are you sure? Do you need a docter?"

"No, I'll be alright. Go get your friends and stop them!"

Yami nodded and ran out the door. He had quite a few stops to make before he confronted the enemy.

...

"Hey Anzu!"

Anzu turned around to see Ryou running towards her with a grin on his face. Anzu greeted him. "Hey Ryou! What's up?"

"The sky. Just kidding. I've been well."

"Is Bakura treating you okay?"

Ryou nodded. "He's grumpy, but I think he's just bored."

"Then why don't we give him something to do?" Both teens turned around to see Miyu standing there. Her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. Anzu backed up, her suscpicians were now confirmed. "You! You're behind all of this!"

Miyu laughed. "Well duh!" Another voice came towards them, Anzu's eyes widened when she saw Demetriou walking down the museam steps and towards her. Anzu backed up, as did Ryou. Miyu grabbed the brit by his white hair as he tried to talk to his Yami. Gigerly, she pulled the ring from his neck and handed it to Demetriou. He looked up in triumph. "At last! We have all seven millennium items! And a sacrifice and vessel! All in one day!"

Ryou struggled. "What do you mean sacrifice?"

Miyu laughed again. "Oh don't worry, we won't kill you. We'll be slowly draining you. We needed a hikari of one of the items and you just happened to be the lucky one."

Anzu struggled as one of the men grabbed her arms. "Why are you doing this! What will you gain from this!"

Demetriou laughed. "Don't you see Anzu? We're reviving the great Archon Gaea!"

...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY HAVE THE PUZZLE!"

Yami winced as Elecktra gave him a furious look. Currently, she, Odion, Marik, and Yami were running to the museam, knowing that's where Anzu would be and from what Ryou told Yuugi earlier that day, he was going to the museam. All four of them watched in horror as they saw Anzu and Ryou being boarded onto a helecopter. They caught Anzu's gaze for a moment. In a silent way, she was telling them that she would be alright.

Elecktra growled and kicked the ground. They had lost.

* * *

Me:The drama continues! I wonder what else will happen? Find out when I update again!


	9. Chapter 9

Me:Oh noes! Ryou and Anzu have been kidnapped! Bwhahahahahahah I saw it coming.

Ryou:Is that a good thing?

Me:Probably not. But anyways, Now I get to write the fun part :D

Anzu:This doesn't sound good.

Me:But no spoilers! I don't own Yugioh or its characters besides OC ones. No flames, but everything else is appreciated. I don't own Elecktra because she belongs to Sorceress of the nile. Since I'm feeling nice today, I'll give you a teeny tiny spoiler. It explains more about Teana's biological family. Before she was with Bakura. That's all

* * *

"Ryou! Ryou where are you?"

Silence. Anzu banged on the cage bars. Her shoulder and other body parts were begining to hurt. She had been trying to free herself, but to no avail. It was hopeless. She would have to wait for someone to save her. If they ever came. Problem was, they were in Greece. Her friends would have to call Kaiba to see if he would help. Probably not, but she still hoped he would have the decency to help.

Anzu slid down to the floor, clutching the handle bars. "I'm not scared," she said to herself. "My friends will come and rescue me, so I won't be scared. I just have to keep calm and wait." Anzu gave a sigh and began to think about the events that had passed. The enemy had used coloraform on them, so they were knocked out the entire trip. When she woke up, she was in this cell and all alone.

She had no idea where Ryou was. She just hoped he was alright. It bothered her that they told him he was going to be used as a sacrifice, but they wouldn't kill him. What the crap was that suppose to mean? Anzu gritted her teeth. Never before in her life had she felt so...helpless. She was someone who helped people, but right now she couldn't even help herself.

And then it hit her! She could use her new found memories to try and see if there was any way out! Or see what was to come. Anzu took a breath and closed her eyes, concentrating on an answer.

_A girl, who was also known as Antheia, wearing a slightly tattred red dress with her long flowing hair, laid on the cold ground. Her blue eyes had a dazed look in them. She looked like she had given up...or was just too tired to go on fighting whatever was controling her. She opened her dry mouth and began to sing._

_"From a forest of thorns, you can see the broken sky."_

_"In this steel castle is the stench of ice cold blood."_

_"The reigning Queen has the heardest heart of all."_

_"She kills and takes our souls and she will take mine too."_

_"You're all mine until you die here. You'll be loyal prisoner. You will see that you won't escape me. Now we wait for the end."_**(1)**

_"You must stop this, your majesty, or we'll both die here and what good will that do? Will we ever escape from this place of torture?"_

_Antheia took a breath, not moving at all but still singing. Even though her voice sounded so sad. It echoed down the hall, bouncing off the walls._

_"They locked me in a cold dark cell with chains and steel."_

_"The thorny beds, the pillows of roses."_

_"The room in which I'm locked in forever, now it has no windows."_

_"Only filled with lots of hopelessness."_

_"Can someone save from this place of madness?"_

_"It is not possible at all, you can not leave this place."_

_"I can't see the sunrise in the early morning."_

_Antheia adjusted herself so she was sitting on her legs, pressing her face against the bar and her hands turning white while gripping onto the bars._

_"I'm always waiting for someone, to come and save me from this place."_

_"I'm waiting in this room for rescue, I am here, I am here,"_

_"And I'll never stop looking for the unseen sunlight that I'll never reach."_

_She stopped singing when footsteps came in the room. Holding a torch, he set it on the ground, a curious look on his face. He was handsome, Antheia wouldn't deny that. With his smooth dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He didn't seem unfriendly since he smiled at her. "You have a pretty voice. I'm just a guard here. What's your name?"_

_She looked at him before replying. "My name is Antheia. I'm the vessel until the next one is born."_

_He gave her an angry look. "I hate how they call you a vessel. You're a human being. They say it's an honor to be chosen for something like that. Bull." Antheia gave him a surprised look. "You...You're the first person who's ever said that to me. What's your name?"_

_"Damion. How about I free you?"_

_Antheia looked shocked. "How...how would you free me? It's impossible! I'm going to be here till I die!" Tears poured out of her eyes. Damion took her hand and looked her in the eyes. "It doesn't have to be that way. I've noticed you for a long time. You deserve a chance to live."_

_She gave him a soft look. "Really? You would really...let me leave?"_

_He nodded his head and squeezed her hand before he got up and left. For Antheia, that was the first and last person she had ever fallen in love with._

"So you have Antheia's memories?"

Anzu looked up to see Demetriou standing against the wall with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. He was wearing a dark robe and it made him look more sinister. "That's not surprising, seeing as she was your mother in your past life."

Anzu glared at him. "How did you know that?"

His smirk deepend. "Antheia was a traitor. She went against her fate and ran off with that 'Damion' man. They were discovered after a little while and we found out she was with child. We went to their home to find out they had fled. We had no idea where until someone told us they were headed for Egypt. We followed them and killed them. We didn't kill their baby though."

Anzu narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by we? It's not like you were there."

He shrugged. "I'm part of the organization. So that means all of us. Present and past. We knew about your new memories because Gaea felt Antheia go, or so to say, so she knew you were alive. Though how you mangaed to be reborn is a mystery. Do you know how?"

Anzu shook her head. "I don't know how and it doesn't matter. I'm not going to do anything for you guys! You hear me!"

"But Gaea is so eager to meet you! She's missed you for so long. Anthea's child was supposed to be the next vessel. And there hasn't been one in 3,000 years. She's very...restless or so to say." Demetriou said as he laughed. Anzu gave him a hate filled look and spit at him. The spit landed on his forehead, making him angry. He reached into the bar and grabbed her chin roughly. "You ignorant little brat. You will do what we say or we will make your white haired friend suffer."

"Ryou!"

"Yes, Ryou. So you'd better cooperate." He released her chin and stalked off leaving Anzu with her thoughts and new worries.

...

"What do you mean you won't help!"

Kaiba glared at the magician who was annoying him to no end. He leaned back in his chair, wishing they would just go away. "Look, this isn't my problem. I don't get involved in magic. Not now and not ever. End of story."

Jounouchi was tempted to grab him by his shirt. "You jerk! Anzu has done a lot of nice things for you and this is how you thank her! She baby sits Mokuba when you're away."

"And saved his life during Battle city." Hiroto added.

Kaiba sighed through his nose. "Trying to guilt trip me isn't going to work. I'm not getting involved and you cannot make me."

"I'll help!"

Everyone turned around to see Mokuba standing in the doorway. "Anzu is like a sister. She's done so many nice things for me. So if Seto isn't going to help, I will."

Yami smiled at him. "Thank you Mokuba. It's nice to see at least you have a heart."

Kaiba growled and stood up. "On second thought, I'm not going to let Mokuba go off with annoying chuckle heads and probably get hurt. I'll accompany you since this is my stuff. Roland, start the helecopter!"

"Right away sir!"

...

_"Anzu...Anzu..."_

Anzu woke up from her sleep, hearing a voice call to her. Sitting up, she looked around for the voice. "Hello? Who's there?"

_"Anzu...I'm here...I'm waiting for you..."_

Hearing the cell door open pulled Anzu away from the voice. Two masked men took her out of the cell and took her into large room. Anzu gulped, seeing Demetriou and Miyu standing in the middle of the room looking excited. Anzu glared at them, causing Demetriou to point to Ryuo, who was hanging from a cross. Anzu stared up him in horror as their eyes met.

Anzu looked at Demetriou. "Let him go! He's got nothing to do with this!"

Demetiou laughed. "Do what we say and he won't suffer to much pain. Can't you hear Gaea calling to you?"

Anzu gritted her teeth, knowing he had a point. She could hear the soft whispers, the calls. She looked at Ryou. "Alright. I'll do whatever you want. When it's done, you must release Ryou. I made a promise to protect Bakura and since he and Bakura share the same body, that goes for Ryou too."

Demetriou nodded. "I promise." He stepped over to the millennium items, saying something in ancient Greek. Anzu caught onto the words, hearing on how they would draw up their power to feed the mirror that was standing in the center of the room. Anzu watched in horror as the energy merged into a golden sphere and hurled itself towards the mirror.

Looking into it, Anzu saw a figure, the same one from the bathroom. She smiled at Anzu, showing her canine teeth. Anzu stepped forward. She stopped when she saw Ryou cry out in pain as his life force was slowly being drained away. Anzu turned to the mirror, saying only one sentence. "Who are you?"

The figure's smile widened and she said in a voice smillar to Anzus, "Don't you see dear, I am you."

Anzu was taken aback. "How is that possible. I am just a vessel."

"Many call me Gaea. You are me Anzu, and I am you. We are the same. I'm just reborn into different forms, but I am detached from my body. It's sad my body is called a vessel, but I can't stay in it forever. So I will be in you temporarily."

Anzu looked at Ryou. "Alright. I'll let you have me. But you can't hurt Ryou and you have to return the items back to their owners."

Gaea nodded. "Agreed. I have no use for the items now, but we must act quickly. The energy to keep this portal open is begining to weaken. We must become one."

Anzu stuck out her right hand, Gaea doing the same thing. The minute their palms connected, a huge blast of energy happened, causing the membors to cover their eyes against the blinding light. When it calmed down, neither of them could tell if Anzu or Gaea was in control now. Much to their joy, when Anzu opened her eyes, they had deep purple slits in them.

Demetriou went up to her, going on his knee's and tears of joy pouring down his face. "My...My lady, is it really you?"

Gaea smiled a sickeningly sweet smile. "We have become one."

* * *

Me:MWHAHAHAAHHA THE DRAMA ENSUES!

Anzu:Bakura isn't going to like this...

Me:Probably not. But anyways the song I used in this chapter was Steel cage princess by Hatsune Miku. I changed part of the lyrics to they instead of queen

**1) **That's Gaea talking. Antheia reffers to Gaea as the 'queen' I thought I'd let you all know that incase anyone was confused XD

The song I used last chapter was Paradise of light and shadow by Vocaloid. As you see, I have an obsession with Vocaloid. I don't own any of the songs. They go to their respective producers. Ta ta for now!


	10. Chapter 10

Me:Heheheh I'm back my lovely readers. Wow I update fast

Gaea:Yes, yes you do

Bakura:YOU!

Me:Oh dear. Well I'm sure you all know I don't own Yugioh or Elecktra. No flames, but everything else is much appreciated. Now I have to go stop these tow.

* * *

"My lady, a helicopter from Kaiba corp is heading our way. Do you want us to take it down?"

Gaea turned aroudn, her eyes covered by a white mask. "No. I want them to see the new me. Hehehehehehe."

Demetriou gave her a funny look, but bowed any way. Sometimes it was best not to ask questions and just go along with whatever they said. Gaea watched as Demetriou left her alone as she watched the waves crash against the island. She was so happy to be set free. Being in that shadow realm...was so lonely. There were times when she even thought she would go insane. More than she was already.

Turning to look at the milennium items, she glared at the ring in disgust. That stupid spirit...she hated him more than she hated the others. She looked at his host, lying on the ground, his muscles had collapsed and he was too tired to move. She smiled a sickening smile. She wanted the spirit to be crushed when he saw what his girlfriend was now. He deserved it! They all deserved it!

...

"Achk!"

Everyone looked at Elecktra who had her head in her hands, rubbing her temples. Marik sat beside her, looking worried.

"Elecktra, are you alright?"

Elecktra nodded. "I'll be fine, but something doesn't feel right. It feels like somethings off balance. I think it's Anzu."

Everyone looked at her,(minus Kaiba because he didn't care) and gave her a confused look. Mokuba was the one who spoke up first. "What's wrong with Anzu? Is she okay?"

Elecktra shrugged. "I wish I knew Mokuba, but I think something has happened. Something big."

Yami looked thoughtful. "This enemy, they don't have a name, do they?"

Jounouchi jumped up. "Let's call them the Earth lords!"

Kaiba snorted. "What kind of a dumb name is that?"

"Well they worship this Gaea or whoever and she is the earth, so why not? Do you have a better name?" Hiroto stated, agreeing whole heartidly with Jounouchil. Elecktra thought about the name and nodded. "It fits. They do worship the archon." Everyone nodded and let that be their name. Yami looked at the magician. "I find it funny, this enemy has been around all this time, and we never even noticed it."

Marik sighed. "They kept quiet and acted like they didn't care. I hate to say it, but that's clever. Very good acting skills."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Like the time you told everyon your name was Namu."

Marik glared at him, hating Kaiba for bringing something he felt bad about up. Elecktra jumped up and pulled Kaiba by his shirt. "Look pal, we all make mistakes! You're not perfect and Marik admits that he made mistakes! So stop being an asshole and get over yourself!" Marik pulled Elecktra by the arm and sat her down. Her face still had an angry look on it, but they knew that she would calm down.

"Attention Mr. Kaiba, we're approaching Crete. And someone is waving at us to come down."

Kaiba looked at Roland. "Bring us down. We'll see what they want."

The helicopter landed down on the island. Elecktra peared out the window to see someone she hated with a passion. Miyu. When they got out, Yami gave her the most hate filled expression. "You. What do you want?"

Miyu smirked. "Welcome to my home."

Elecktra pulled out her staff. She was about to use it when she felt a disturbance. The magic didn't feel right. It felt...weak. She glared at the assasain. "What did you do?"

Miyu's smirk deepened. "You're on my home turf now sweetie. And if you want to see your friends, I suggest you follow me." Elecktra glared and put her staff away. Miyu turned around and motioned for them to follow her. They exchanged glances with each other, but followed her anyway. She led them through a forest area on the island, past the local area and into some castle that looked like no-one used it anymore. Elecktra shivered, feeling very strong magic coming through here.

Miyu said something in greek and the door opened, revealing inside a well made hallway that looked brand new. She led them inside and into the main room past the hallway full of mirrors. When they got inside, their eyes narrowed as the doors closed behind them. Yami's eyes lit up when he saw that the millennium items had not been damaged, but the moment was ruined he saw Ryou on the floor. "Ryou!"

The british boy opened his eyes. "I'm...alright, just a bit sore. I'm not sure about Anzu though." Elecktra raised an eyebrow, wondering what he meant when she looked straight ahead of her to see a girl with long dark brown hair wearing a grey leotard that had a skirt attatched to it and showed the front of her legs. She wore black thigh length stockings and turqouise ballet looking heels. A chocker that had a chain connected to the top of the leotard. What threw the others off, was that she was wearing a white mask.

Other than that, she looked like Anzu, so that must have been. Jounouchi grinned and ran towards her. "Anzu! You're okay!"

Marik stopped him. "Hold on a second Jounouchi, that's not Anzu."

"What? But she's right there!"

The girl gave a cruel laugh and took out a ceptor that looked like a chandelier. Her lip snarled in annoyance and she looked at them in disgust. "So you've all made it. Now I can finish you off."

Hiroto took a step back. "What..." Elecktra glared at the being. "Who are you? No, never mind. You're Gaea, and you're possesing Anzu. Let her go!"

Gaea laughed. "You think I took over her? There's more to the story than you think. She came to me willingly."

Yami gasped, shock written all over his face. "She would never! Anzu is too good for that!"

Gaea sneered at him. "You think you know her, and yet you know nothing. She became one with me. I am Anzu."

Elecktra shook her head. "That's impossible. You...You're an archon! One of the first ancient beings!"

Gaea gave her a disdainful look. "I am Anzu, and Anzu is me. We are the same being. I am just her divine form. Does that clear things up for you?"

Jounouchi scratched his head, trying to make sense of all this. "I'm confused...how can you be Anzu if we've never met you?"

Gaea gave him an impatient look. "Anzu is my body, my vessel. I can't stay in the same one forever, so I must go to a new one. Her family has always been vessels for me. I'm always detached from my body."

Elecktra looked disgusted. "Those poor women, you slowly kill them don't you?"

"It happens over time," Gaea said as she turned around, "When I get a new vessel, they slowly start to age and die since I maintained their youthful appearence." She went over to the millennium items and tossed them in their direction. "Take these. I have no use for them." Yami immediatly caught the millennium puzzle, placing it around his neck. Elecktra grabbed the ring and hurried over to Ryou, placing it on his neck.

"Ryou...Ryou can you hear me?" She called to him. The british boy nodded. "I can hear you." Elecktra nodded and helped him up. "You need to trade places with Bakura, he needs to see this."

Ryou nodded and his ring started to glow. Soon Bakura was in place and he glared at the magician. "What in Ra's name is going on? Where's Anzu."

Kaiba snorted. "Look in front of you." Bakura turned his gaze and froze. Anzu was standing there, only it wasn't Anzu. It was someone else. He stood up, glaring at the being. "Who are you and what have you done to my woman?"

Gaea turned to him, her lips curling with anger. "You...you...this is all your fault!"

Elecktra turned to Bakura. "This is Gaea, the mother earth and stuff. She and Anzu are the same person."

"What?"

"It's difficult to explain, but Anzu is in there. She's just stuck and is probably wanting to get out. You have to stop her." Elecktra said, bring out her staff. She called a spell out in egyptian, but was cut short when Miyu ran towards her. The others quickly joined in the fight, fighting with the Greek assasains. Gaea laughed and her right hand started to glow blue. Soon, creatures started to come up from the ground, black and shadowy with blue auras and they attacked the small group.

Bakura growled, using shadow magic to fight off the creatures. He had to get to Anzu, but it was becoming quite difficult with the creatures and her henchmen coming after him. Elecktra growled as Miyu kept coming towards her. Yami was busy fighting Demetriou, Kaiba helping him while keeping tabs on Mokuba. The other's were busy fighting shadow creatures and other members of the organization.

Gaea laughed and brought her hand to her mouth as Bakura was shoved to the ground. She stopped laughing when she heard a voice.

_'STOP IT! This is wrong. Please, you can't do this to them.'_

Gaea growled and looked at her cepter, seeing her reflection. "I'll do what I want. I'm going to make them pay."

_'Pay for what? What did they do to you?'_

Anzu gave a gasp when she noticed Gaea crying. "They...they took you from me. Your boyfriend, your friends, Antheia, Damion. They took you from me! I've been alone all by myself for so long! I'm not EVER letting you go!"

* * *

Me:Isn't Gaea possesive? Hahaaha I feel kind of bad for her though. Well review and I'll post the next chappie soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Me:I'm back! Yes, this story is coming to a close. Sad, I know

Anzu:That is sad, but there will be a surprise in the last chapter

Me:Yes, yes there is. I don't own Yugioh and never will. I don't own Elecktra because she belongs to Sorceress of the nile. I do however own minor OC characters. Gaea however belongs to mythology. No flames, but everything else is appreciated

* * *

"I'M NOT EVER GOING TO LET YOU GO!"

Elecktra glanced over to Gaea, who had a hand over her eyes, tear marks trailing down her face. For a split second, Elecktra felt pity for the archon. She knew what it was like to be alone. She grunted when Miyu hit her in the arm with her blade. She smelled the coppery scent of blood and immediatly blanched. No matter how much blood she had seen before, she never got used to seeing it.

Yami shoved Demetriou away from him, kicking him in the back. "Bakura! Try to get to Anzu!"

Bakura nodded and ran towards the archon. She took her hand away from her eyes and lifted her ceptor as if to hit him with it. Bakura just looked at her calmly. "Anzu, I know you're in there. If you are, see my pinky? We made a promise to protect one another no matter what. I'm going to keep that promise." Gaea just looked at him as he kept coming closer. "GET AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU!"

"Why do you hate me?"

"YOU TOOK HER FROM ME! ANZU IS MINE! SHE WAS ALWAYS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!" She breathed through her teeth, "How would you like it if someone took the one thing that was special to you?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't like it, but Anzu is her own person. Plus, things have changed. People don't do stupid things like let someone take over them."

Gaea grabbed him by his shirt, lifting him up in the air. Bakura struggled, seeing as air passage was becoming tight. "I hate change!" The archon shouted at him. "Change is horrible!"

_'Are you afraid of change?'_

Bakura noticed Gaea falter a little, her grip on him a little more relaxed. He knew Anzu must have spoken to her, because Gaea wasn't speaking.

_'I'm not afraid of change! I hate it! Things change and then everyone abandons you. Just like Antheia!'_

_Anzu stared at the archon in front of her, feeling sad for her other half. Gaea had broken down and started crying, her tears flowing to the floor and sobs racking her body. 'If change is part of life...how cruel...how cruel that kindness is.'_

_Anzu went over to her. 'I know it's scary being on your own. When my twin died, I was a mess too. But I had people who loved me and took care of me and now I'm better. Change is good.'_

_'Then why did Antheia leave me? Did she hate me that much?'_

_Anzu shook her head, knowing the reason Antheia left. 'She didn't hate you. You were binding her to you. She wanted freedom, the freedom to live her own life. She fell in love with Damion and they had me. I never knew about you until now.'_

_Gaea looked at her. 'I...I don't want to be alone.'_

_'I know.'_

Bakura looked at Gaea as she snapped out of her trance. She took her staff and flung Bakura to the floor, his head hitting the edge of the stairs. Gaea was now on her knee's, crying. Bakura found this weird. An archon...was crying. Why on earth was she crying?

"Don't...Don't leave me behind...Please..." She said, to no-one in particular. Bakura got up, blood pouring from his head. Gaea stood up and her mouth dropped when she saw him on his legs. He frowned and ran towards her. She summoned more creatures to stop him, but he just pushed right through them as he got closer to her. She screamed when his hand reached her face, tearing off the mask and revealing her eyes. He threw his arms around her and pulled her to the ground, refusing to get off her.

"GET OFF ME! I WILL KILL YOU!" She screamed at him, trying to use her powers, but he refused to let go.

"No. I will never let go of you. Not till I get my Anzu back."

"She's gone! She's with me! She'll never leave me!"

And then she was quiet, her eyes seemed frozen as she went to go speak with Anzu again. Everyone else noticed that the creatures had vanished. Elecktra took this oppertunity to shove the sharp end of her staff into Miyu's stomach. Miyu gasped, blood coming out of her mouth and clutched her stomach. Elecktra gave her a mecyless look and pulled it out, the girl droping dead. She sighed. At least this one was out of the way.

_Gaea stared at Anzu as she stood in front of her other half. Anzu gave her a smile. "I'm not going to leave you Gaea."_

_"You're not? You're going to stay with me forever." Anzu shook her head, causing Gaea's face to fall. "I'm setting you free Gaea."_

_"Free?"_

_Anzu nodded. "It's time for this cycle to stop. I won't have my descendents have the same fate as me. It isn't fair and you know it."_

_Gaea shook her head. "But we're the same person. I have alway's been with you. From the moment you were conceived in this world."_

_"We'll alway's have each other. But it's time for you to let go of the bonds that are tying you. That's why your never happy. You're always tied down to the same thing. Change is apart of life."_

_"But...but I'm scared. I don't want to be alone."_

_Anzu smiled and gave the archon a hug. "You're not alone. I'll always be with you. We're the same person after all."_

_Gaea thought about this, tears of joy falling down her face. "You mean that?" Anzu nodded her head and tok the archon by her hand. "It's time to let me go, for me to let you go. It's time to release the bonds that are tying you down. You're supposed to be free and like the wind. Not tied down."_

_Gaea nodded. "I...I want to go home. To my real home. Where the rest of the gods are. I see now that they accepted change. My children were put into Tartarus because they could not embrace change either and so they stuck to their evil ways."_

_Anzu nodded her head. "Then it's time for you to go home. They're waiting for you I bet."_

_Gaea clutched Anzu's hand. "Before I go, I want to give you something."_

_"What's that?"_

_"A part of me. A part of me will always live inside you, it will be passed down to all your descendents. Do you accept?"_

_Anzu smiled and nodded. "I accept and I love you Gaea."_

_"I love you too Anzu."_

...

"Anzu...Anzu...Anzu wake up! Please!"

Bakura was holding Anzu in his lap, the others surronding him. All of them had tense looks on their faces, even Kaiba. Elecktra swallowed hard and closed her eyes, not even noticing Demetriou come up from behind her with a knife. Marik however noticed and took the rod and stabbed him in the throat. Demetriou gasped and his eyes rolled back into this head. Yami nodded towards Marik and looked back at Anzu, taking her other hand.

"Maybe harboring Gaea was too much for her to withstand Bakura." He told the thief king gently. Bakura growled and shoved Yami away. "I don't believe you! She's stronger than that! She'll live!"

Everyone else nodded and waited for something to happen. Nothing happened and Elecktra shook her head, tears coming out of her eyes. Bakura felt a strange emotion build up inside him, like the one when Anzu had almost killed herself. He leaned down on her face and kissed her nose. "Come back to me baby, come back..."

"Bakura...you're squishing me."

Bakura looked up to see Anzu staring at him loveingly. He grinned and kissed her a dozen times until Jounouchi cleared his throat. "This is nice and all, but can we leave?"

Anzu shook her head. "There's something I must tell you all. I found my power."

Yami looked up. "Power? You found it?"

Anzu nodded. "A part of Gaea will always live inside me." Her eyes changed into slits, causing all of them to get creeped out. Elecktra sighed. "Great, now there's just more Anzu to love." Anzu laughed, knowing she meant it in a good natured way. She looked at Bakura. "I think I have the solution to Ryou's problem."

Bakura looked up. "You do?"

Anzu nodded. "Gaea was the mother earth, basically life itself. I have that power now. Come here Bakura."

He put her down and she got up, a bit wobbly, but she was fine. Pressing her hand on his chest, she began to concentrate on Bakura's life force. An old saying she had read from a book crossed her mind. _'The two that are one, the one that is all.' _She concentrated hard, pouring some of her own life energy into his. Everyone gasped at what they were seeing. Bakura's spirit materialized from Ryou's body and began to take a solid form, piece by piece. That was the only disgusting part.

And then the next disgusting part was that he was naked. Anzu took a breath and then collapsed into Yami, who supported her gently. Bakura frowned and then went over to one of the dead bodies, taking off their clothes and putting them on himself. Ryou looked at the ring, who still had its powers, but wasn't working for him. Bakura scowled and took the ring from Ryou. "I'll be taking that." he said and then he took Anzu from Yami's arms bridal style and marched out the door, everyone else following with a smile on their faces.

* * *

Me:Aww this story is almost done. Owwww braces

Bakura:Stop whining. You'll be fine

Me:But it hurts .

Anzu:Give her a break. Anyway, we'll be back soon, so hold onto your hats, or hair if you don't have hat.


	12. Chapter 12

Me:WOOOOHHHHH ANOTHER UPDATE! And a surprise guest!

Hiro:Hey, what's up

Me:Hiro! *hugs him* I haven't seen you in forever!

Hiro:I know, I know. I was at college doing college stuff. I'm in this chapter for my sisters graduation

Me:Awww you gave the plot for this chapter away. Alas, I don't own Yugioh or its characters. Elecktra belongs to Sorceress of the Nile. No flames, but everything else is appreciated.

* * *

"Hey Anzu!"

Anzu turned around to see a familiar face in the door way. Her eyes lit up when Hiro stepped into the room. The two siblings embraced and Anzu looked up at him. "Hiro! I thought you weren't coming till next week?"

Hiro laughed. "And miss my baby sister's graduation? No way!" He patted Anzu's head and looked at her white graduation gown. A bittersweet feeling filled his chest. It seemed like only yesterday they were heading to elementry school. Miku walked in with a camera, Arashi following close behind her. She snapped a picture of Anzu and beamed. "My baby girl is graduating already! And tomorrow is her senior dance at the studio."

Anzu blushed. "Mom, I'm not a baby."

Arashi kissed her forehead. "You'll always be our baby. Wow, is it the time already?"

Anzu raised an eyebrow. "Aren't father's supposed to say that on their daughters wedding day?"

Arashi shook his head, trying to block out the image. "Noo! Don't put that image in my head. You're already going to Julliard and that's in America!" Everyone laughed and then Hiro looked at the clock, noticing the time. "Guys, it's time to go, the ceremony starts in an hour!"

Anzu smiled and followed them out the room, carrying her old school uniform in her hands. A sad feeling grew in her chest. She was leaving school and heading out into the real world. Wow, the time seemed to go by quickly.

...

"Anzu!"

Anzu turned arond to see Elecktra, Yuugi, Jounouchi, and Hiroto run towards her. Ryou was off talking with his girl friend, Miho, but he waved at her when he saw he come in. Anzu smiled. She was happy that Ryou was happy now. A hand took hers and Anzu turned around to see Bakura there. She smiled and kissed him. He smirked at her and warpped his arms around her waist. Elecktra smirked. "Do your making out later, not hear please."

All of them laughed. Bakura had enrolled here at the end of the year. He would be graduating with them, since Ryou had lied to the administration saying Bakura was his twin brother and had been homeschooled for his life due to anger issues. Part of it wasn't a lie, Bakura did had anger issues. Elecktra put her hands behind her head. "Wow, can you guys believe it? We finished highschool!"

Yuugi laughed. "I know and I grew."

Everyone stared at the short boy. Yuugi frowned and looked dismayed. "Only two inches though. I'm now 5'0."

Anzu laughed and patted him on the back. "Good job Yuugi. At least you grew a little. But I'm still taller than you."

"Darn it!"

Everyone laughed. They stop laughing however when a voice came over the intercom. "Attention Graduates, please head to the gym right now."

Anzu took her friends by the hands. "This is it guys! The final moment before we go our seperate ways for a while."

Hiroto nodded. "Let's not think about that. Let's think about summer break first."

Jounouchi nodded. "I agree. I'm moving in with Mai over the summer. And helping Shizuka prepare for her first year of highschool."

"I'll help with Shizuka," Hiroto said, much to Jounouchi's annoyance. "I'm heading into engineering and thinking about starting an auto buisness."

Anzu turned to Yuugi. "What about you Yuugi? What do you plan to do?"

Yuugi thought. "I'm going to duel. Dueling is my passion and I'm going to own Grandpa's game shop. He's getting old, and I have always wanted to run it, so I guess it all worked out." Everyone nodded and Elecktra spoke up. "I'm moving in with Marik. He owns his own buinesse, so we're alright. I'm helping Ishizu over the summer at the museam."

Yuugi turned to Anzu. "What about you Anzu?"

Anzu smiled. "I got accepted into Julliard and I'm going to buisness classes as well. It's in America, but I'll keep in touch. And don't worry, " she added, seeing the worried looks on their faces. "Bakura's coming with me."

Everyone smiled and then left to go get in their order for the diploma line. Their principle stood on the podium, adressing the crowd who had come to see their children, grand children, brothers, sisters, cousins, nieces, nephews, or anything else graduate. He smiled at them.

"Fellow graduates, I thank you for your time here. I know each and everyone one of you worked very hard to get to this moment. It seems like only yesterday, you were a bunch of rowdy and immature freshment. But now you stand before this podium, adults and heading out into the real world. I have one bit of advice for you. Make mistakes, fall in love, do what your heart wants to do, because in the end, it will all lead up to the moment when all your dreams come true. Don't be afraid to go the distance and in a book I had read a long time ago, there was a saying I had found. 'Step follows step, hope follows courage, set your face towards danger, set your heart on victory.'"

By the time everyone had their diplomas, Jounouchi went over to Kaiba threw his arm around him with a grin. "YEAH! WE DID IT! LETS THROW OUR CAPS IN THE AIR!"

Kaiba gave him a distasteful look. "Remove your arm from me."

Everyone ignored him though and threw their caps in the air, ready to face whatever the future threw them.

...

"Anzu, are you ready? Your solo is in 2 minutes?"

Anzu nodded and stepped towards the back stage. The dancing class of preschoolers had just finished their dance. As they filed out, they stayed back and watched Anzu's dance with hopful looks, wanting to be just like her when she was older.

Anzu went onto the stage, her shoes were like little toe underwear, for her solo dance was for modern class. She started out on the floor, her face to her right knee and her eyes closed.

_"In a moment, everything can change,"_

_"Feel the wind on your shoulder,"_

_"For a minute, all the world can wait,"_

_"Let go of your yesterday."_

_"Can you hear it calling?"_

_"Can you feel it in your soul?"_

_"Can you trust this longing?"_

_"And take control!"_

_"Fly Open up the part of you that wants to fly away!"_

_"You can shine! Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,"_

_"And start to try, cause it's your time, time to fly!"_

Anzu lept across the stage, doing complicated movements with her body. Bending and twisting at a fast pace. She felt adrenaline rush through her and she smiled as she felt raw power rush through her. The audinece watched in awe. Had this girl only been dancing for only a few years? This girl had raw talent, that was for sure. Anzu ended her song on the floor, as if she had just fallen. The audience stood up from their seats, whistleing and cheering loudly. Anzu smiled, this was the moment she had wanted.

She looked in the audience to see her family, her friends, her boyfriend, and a face she hadn't seen in a while. Antheia, her past mother, was watching her with a joyful smile on her face.

...

**3 monthes later**

"Do you have everything you need Anzu?" Miku asked as Anzu and Bakura stood at the airport. Anzu nodded, holding Bakura's hand. Arashi didn't really want Bakura to go with her, but at least she wouldn't be alone in a different country. Plus, Anzu said she would wait till marriage.

Anzu gave her mom a hug. "I have everything I need." The 19 year old said. Her luggage was already in the plane, and it was a few minutes before take off. Anzu turned to her father and hugged him. Hiro had gone back to college for his third year, but he had told her good bye last week. Elecktra gave her friend a hug and then turned to Bakura. "No funny buisnesse. If she comes back pregnant, I'll castrate you."

Bakura scowled at her. "I already promised her father that. I'm not promising you."

Yuugi laughed and he gave Anzu a hug, followed by Jounouchi and Hiroto. Anzu gave them one last smile before she and Bakura waved good bye to them from the window of their plane. Ready for what the future had in store for them. She was happy to know that Bakura hadn't let go of her hand. Not once.

* * *

Me:Yeah yeah boring chapter. But there's only 2 or 1 chapter left. Review and I'll update!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: I'm back again! This story is done. Sad, I know.

Hiro: Not really.

Me: Well I've had a lot of fun writing this! You all know the disclaimer by now and how I want reviews. That's pretty much it.

Anzu: Aren't you a ray of sunshine?

Me:Yes XD I'll see you all next time, so stay tuned and enjoy the final chapter

* * *

**4 years later**

"Suck in Anzu! Suck!"

Anzu took a breath as Elecktra tightened the corset around her waist. Mai gave her a sympathetic look as she took a sip from her martini glass. Currently, she, Anzu, and Elecktra were up in a room in the curch, trying to put a corset on Anzu. Today, the 10 of September, was the day of Anzu's marriage to Bakura. Surprsingly to her parents, their relationship had lasted all through high school and college. They didn't know that their relationship went back to 3,000 years ago and it was better for them if they didn't.

Someone knocked on the door and Mai checked to see who it was, she turned to Anzu. "Anzu, it's your mom."

Anzu took a breath. "Let her in."

Miku walked into the door, tears in her eyes as she came in. She took Anzu's manicured hands. "My baby girl on her wedding day. I've always dreamed about this day. Oh, I think I'm going to start crying." Miku took a klenex and dabbed her eyes. Anzu smiled and gave her mom a hug. "I know what you mean mom. It took a while for Bakura to propose. He didn't know exactly how to do it. He got on one kee, with a ring and said "Will you do this marriage thing with me?"

Elecktra snorted. "Figures he do something like that."

Miku gave her a funny look, causing the maid of honor to shrug her shoulders and look at her nails. Anzu rolled her eyes and got out her wedding dress. Pure white silk with flowery designs on it. Anzu thought it was the most beautiful dress in the world, considering it was hers. The three woment helped Anzu get into it and then another knock on the door cam, just as Miku put the veil on her daughters head.

The door opened to reveal her father standing there, holding a box in his hands. He went over to his daughter, being careful not to squish her dress. "I can't believe this baby girl. Is it really happening?"

"It is dad. I can't believe it either." Anzu said as she looked at her father, noticing the age lines coming on him. He opened the box to reveal a blue sapphire clip. Taking some of her bangs, that were brushed to the side, he put them in. He smiled. "Something old, something new, and something blue. The barret was my mothers, so I guess old and blue go together in this case."

Anzu smiled and threw her arms around her father. Hiro then came in, a grin on his face. He had just becom a docter not to long ago and was now officially begining his practice. He took Elecktra by the arm, seeing as he was the best man. "Come on E, we have to go down now. It's starting." Elecktra nodded and Mai headed down stairs after them. Miku squeezed her daughters arm and headed down too. Once they were gone, Anzu took her father's arm and started after them.

As they stood in the door away of the church, Anzu gulped, feeling a bit nerveous. Arashi squeezed her arm. "Are you neveous?"

"A little." Anzu said, feeling her voice crack a bit. He grinned at her. "I was nerveous too. And then I saw your mother and I instantly felt better." Anzu smiled and then the doors opened, revealing everyone else standing and watching her. Anzu had noticed that the little flower girl, her baby cousin Mikoto, had not dropped flower petals on the ground. Oh well, She guessed that she would find out later.

As she walked down the aisle, her heart beat sped up as she saw Bakura standing there, a pleasent look on his face. She was glad she had trained him to stop smirking on special occasions. Their eyes met and all Anzu wanted to do was just run up the aisle to where he was, but she had to be patient. The minute she arrived on the alter, she took Bakura's hand and turned towards the pastor.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to celebrate the holy matrimony of Anzu Mazaki and Bakura...Bakura." Ryou also had to lie by saying that in his family, the oldest boy was named Bakura. "Bakura, do you take Anzu to be your wife, to love and protect until the day you die? In sickness and in health, thill death do you part."

"I do." Bakura said, a hint of pride in his voice. The pastor then turned to Anzu. "And do you Anzu, take Bakura to be your husband, to love and protect till death do you part, in sickness and in health?"

"I do." Anzu answered her eyes begining to get tears in them, but she blinked them away. The pastor then took the rings and handed the smaller one to Bakura. "I Bakura Bakura,"

"I Bakura Bakura,"

"Take this ring as a token of our undying love. Will you accept me as your husband?"

"Take this ring as a token of our undying love. Will you accept me as your husband?" Bakura repeated, staring Anzu deep into her eyes as he placed the ring on her finger. Anzu smiled. "I do."

The pastor then turned to her. "I Anzu Mazaki,"

"I Anzu Mazaki,"

"Take this ring as an example of faith in our love. Will you accept me as your wife."

"Take this ring as an example of faith in our love. Will you accept me as your wife?" Anzu repeated as she placed the ring on his finger, tears falling down her face. Bakura gave her a gentle look and replied. "I do."

The pastor smiled. "Then by the powers vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss he bride."

Bakura smirked and lifted the veil above her head and leaned down to kiss her, his arms around her waist. Anzu kissed him back, placing her arms around his neck. The crowd of friends and family cheered and applauded. Anzu stopped kissing him and stared at him in the eyes. She knew in that moment their commitment was real.

...

"So she went down the aisle asking people at the end of the rows if they wanted a flower?" Anzu asked Mai as they sat at the head of the table. Mai nodded and leaned back laughing.

"Yes, it was adorable! Anzu, your cousin is adorable!" She scooped down and picked the little girl up, placing her on her lap. Bakura grunted as he placed an arm around Anzu. "It was a waste of flowers if you asked me."

"Oh Bakura, don't be such a grouch. You know it was adorable." Hiro said to his new brother-in-law. He poked Anzu in the shoulder. "Anzu, are you sure you're going to be happy with him? I mean, he is a grouch."

Anzu laughed. "I'm sure," she kissed Bakura, "He is grumpy, but hardly ever with me."

Ryou laughed as he placed an arm around Miho. "I'm glad he found his weakness in you." Everyone laughed while Bakura sulked and Elecktra stood up, raising her glass. "A toast, to the best bride and worst groom..." she stopped after Bakura glared at her, "I kid, I kid. To the best groom this night has ever seen. Let's wish them happiness and lots of sex down the road. Which equals lots of kids."

Miku clapped her hands once the toast was done. "Ohhhh I love the thought of grand children! I want at least 10!"

Anzu blushed while Arashi shook his head, a smile gracing his lips and he kissed her. Bakura seemed to pale at the thought of 10 children. Anzu took his hand and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, I don't want 10 children."

Bakura's face relaxed. Anzu then whispered, "I want at least 15."

Bakura then fell gracefully out of his chair was Anzu began to laugh uncontrably, causing some people to give her stares and then laugh with her. Bakura then got up, a little pout aon his face. Anzu patted his arm. "Don't worry I was just kidding. Let's have at least 2 or 3."

Anzu then stood up and went onto the plat form. "Okay my bridal party! Time to toss the bouquet!"

Mai and Elecktra stood next to each other, a competative look on their faces. Anzu closed her eyes and tossed the bouquet and it flew...straight into Kaiba's arms. Kaiba looked shocked and then appalled at the thought of him getting married. Jounouchi jumped up and laughed. "You're next Kaiba!"

"Can it Katsuya!"

Bakura laughed and then looked at the time, it was nearly 11:00. They had been at the reception for six hours. He was getting tired and he knew Anzu was too. He looked at Anzu who yawned. "You ready to get going to our hotel?"

"Yeah." Anzu said as she stiffled another yawn. Bakura smiled and then led her to the limousene, everybody waving and blessing them as they sped off. When they reached the hotel, Bakura scooped Anzu up in his arms bridal style and smirked. Anzu raised an eyebrow, smiling. "What on earth are you doing?"

Bakura grinned and he kicked open their door. "Tonight is the first night you become my woman."

...

**A year and a half later...on June 7 sometime 10:30 p.m**

Bakura paced down the hallway of the hospital, his hands running through his hair. He really hated hospitals. He hadn't been to one since the time Anzu tried to kill herself. At least this time, it would be a happier reason.

"Bakura, your hair is going to grow whiter if you keep pacing like that." Elecktra said calmly as she looked through her magazine. She and Marik got married soon after Anzu and Bakura and had a daughter, a little girl named Amba, who was almost a year old. Marik looked up from holding Amba. "Calm down Bakura, she'll be fine. Her brother's helping her so it'll be okay.

Bakura wondered if she was okay with Hiro seeing her...,.like that. He shuddered at the thought of another man seeing her like that. That's why he wanted Hiro as their docter. He wouldn't look at her like that. He was engaged after all. Much to his relief, a nurse came down the hall with a clip board in her hand. She smiled pleasently at him and the others. "Mr. Bakura, your wife is ready for you."

Bakura ran to her. "Is she okay? Is the baby fine?"

The nurse smiled a cheerful smile. "The mother is doing wonderfully. And so is the..opps. I can't say anything."

Elecktra raised an eyebrow at her behaviour, but stood up and followed her husband and friend down the hall. When they got to Anzu's room, the nurse opened the door to reveal Anzu, sitting on the bed covered in sweat and holding two bundles in her arms. Bakura's and everyone elses eyes widened. Hiro came over to them after washing his hands. "Congrats brother. You're a dad."

Bakura went over to his wife, pulling up a chair. "Anzu...are they..."

Anzu smiled. "Yes, they're ours." Anzu had tears in her eyes, as she thought of the trip their class took in her freshmen year and the wish she made. "We have twins. A girl and a boy."

Elecktra smiled. "What are their names?"

Bakura looked at her, kissing her face. "You decided. I'm bad at picking names and you went through the trouble of bringing them onto this planet."

Anzu looked at the baby girl with pale whisps of white hair. "Our girl is the oldest. Her name is Isuzu, but we'll call her Rin unless she gets in trouble." Marik gave her a confused look, not always understanding japanese language. "Why Rin?"

Anzu sighed. "Suzu means bell and Rin resembles the sound a small bell makes. So, when you put it together, it makes the name Isuzu mean 'dependable bell.' I think the name fits her. She looks like she's going to be a very independent little girl."

Bakura smiled a rare smile. "I think so too."

Anzu continued. "And our son's name is...Akio." All of them went quiet for a moment. None of them went against her decision because the name had sentimental value to both Anzu and Hiro. Bakura placed an arm on her shoulder. "I like the names."

They both looked at the twins, neither of them knowing how very important these two would be later on.

* * *

Me:And...done! Yes sorceress, I've added Rin and Akio finally!

Akio/Rin:Yay!

Me:Yeah, I couldn't resist putting the part where Kaiba caught the flowers and the part with the flower girl is a true story. I was at a wedding last may and the flower girl went around to the people at the end of rows and pulling out a petal asking, "Do you want one?" It was cute! XD My dad got a petal and he couldn't stop laughing about it later on.

Anyways, I'll be back soon with the start of the new series. This is the last installment of the theif trilogy, so it's nice to start something new. Although, it's kind of bittersweet at the same time. Well, see you all later!

Blood thirst angle is leaving the place...for now


End file.
